Serie One-Shot Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Del reto "Tabla de flores" del foro y grupo en facebook "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo? ...Lo que no sabe es que no es humana
1. El recuerdo de ella

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxClaud, MariexMiranda

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 022-Amapola

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El recuerdo de ella**

En la historia, se ha visto la sangre y la muerte dispersa durante siglos. Ella era un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven, era un ser sobrenatural en el que la oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre ella como alguna vez leyó en uno de los mas antiguos libros del mundo.

Ella era tan vieja para esta época tan moderna.

Suspiro, vestía otro atuendo de acuerdo a la época y caminando con su chaqueta de cachemira violeta. La falda de pliegues azul violáceo junto a una blusa de algodón blanca con un estampado de calabaza azul y las botas de cuero violeta.

Lo único que tal vez le agrado fue el despeinado cabello azul con aretes de color rosa sobre su piel pálida, sus destacados ojos azul violáceo que resguardaban un secreto tras el que muchos humanos derramaron sangre durante años y ella también…

Alguna vez fue humana, alguna vez anhelo todo lo que anhelaban ellos, aunque aun deseaba algo…

Se volvió de la fuente en medio del parque para tropezar con un torso fuerte, la hecho hacia atrás y vio como muchas hojas blancas de papel volaban entre ambos, "¡Dios, ¿Porque tenia que pasar esto?!" pensó e inclinándose para tomar una de las hojas, se maldijo por sus anticuadas costumbres humanas y por no percibir su esencia.

–Lo lamento–comento una voz suave y parecía joven pero masculina, levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos castaño de un hombre cuyo cabello del mismo color que ellos, pero, que parecían brillar tras las gafas con una extraña esencia–…no quería golpearla, señorita.

Vestía un suéter de algodón azul con una camisa negra por debajo, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido al ver aquella hermosa chica. Sabia que salir tarde del bufet de abogados con todos esos papeles, como Lavi le había dicho no era bueno; exagerar el trabajo.

Sus dedos se rozaron, sintió una corriente eléctrica…un gemido ahogado, junto a esos ojos hipnotizantes de color azul con una extraña línea dorada que parecía brillar ese anochecer. Sintió los latidos de su corazón, no percibió cuando habían terminado de recoger los papeles, ni siquiera cuando la había invitado al apartamento.

Sintió el aroma de su piel, cuando dejo caer su trabajo. Sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, sus manos apartando su ropa y las suyas apartando con necesidad la pálida piel, que había quedado desnuda en un santiamén.

Era una sensación de hambre, el aroma de su piel era como el de las amapolas y eso lo envolvió con más insistencia. Ella se arqueo e incrustándose sus uñas en su espalda sintió la necesidad de llenarla, sus labios tenían una maliciosa sonrisa entonces cuando ella lo atrajo con su cuerpo al entrar en ella sintió el aliento de sus labios sobre su cuello.

Sintió dolor, luego plenitud, luego solo placer…soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir el calor de un liquido viscoso junto al de sus labios.

– _Eres mío, Allen Walker_ –murmuro su voz gutural sobre su piel.

Despertó aturdido con el rayo resonando, para solo encontrar una amapola sobre su mesa de noche y el frio de las sabanas. Se coloco unos pantalones dejando su torso al desnudo, sintió una extraña punzada en su cuello llevándose una mano para frotarse allí y agarro los petalos rojizos con un confuso corazón dorado junto a un polen de color claro.

Etérea, pero, era ahora solo un recuerdo de ella la flor que yacía suave delicada y sobre la mesa de noche de su apartamento. La hizo girar entre sus dedos con delicadeza, mirando en ella solo los restos de una extraña noche de placer.

Una que nunca se había dado el lujo, de dejarse llevar.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicas, del fandom.**

 **Tabla de flores: Challenged accepted**

 **Dios les guarde, aquí os dejo mi primer capitulo bueno ya saben…eso de la tabla de flores con amapola por allí uno que otro por allá, en fin, espero os guste Dio te benedica da tutti.**


	2. Tan Inocente

**Serie One Shot:**

* * *

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxClaud, MariexMiranda

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 004-Lirios

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Tan Inocente**

El día había llegado con bastante trabajo, El bufet estaba a rebosar y un cierto pelirrojo observo de soslayo a su amigo cuya mirada e incluso su atuendo había cambiado. Normalmente Allen Walker, vestía colores pasteles combinados con colores oscuros nunca muy formales o demasiado informales.

Hoy, parecía vestir en tonos más sombríos.

Allen era la representación de la inocencia, pureza y alegría en medio de un tumultuoso mundo lleno de maldad e injusticia. Era extraño para un estudiante de derecho penal, donde, podía perderse la poca misericordia ante semejantes actos de vileza.

Lavi suspiro, miro la carpeta del caso McGregor donde un padre se le acusaba de abuso sexual de su hija y debían mantener por mucho que se le hiciera difícil sus sentimientos de repugnancia mezclado con desprecio.

Aunque vivía con su abuelo, el viejo Bookman desde que sus padres habían muerto. Lavi, se había destacado por su memoria a largo plazo su característica impasibilidad ante cualquier comentario por brusco o maleducado que fuese y de por sí, las mujeres lo veían como un hombre guapo a pesar del parche que llevaba desde el accidente cuando joven.

Cuando vio a Allen llegar y tomar asiento en su escritorio para comenzar a laborar, en el salón de archivo y comenzaba a organizar los papeles por número para destacar alguna que otra repetición de los casos archivados.

De vez en cuando, parecía taciturno, pero, tras los lentes junto a esa alegre sonrisa había un chico a cargo de grandes responsabilidades gracias a su padre.

Observo como marcaba con el lápiz en una hoja, resignado, pensó en que ese chico moriría virgen.

Necesitaba una noche con una mujer y caso resuelto, esperaría que no se enamorara de la arpía, con el tiempo buscaría más experiencias hasta que se asentara y formara una familia.

Debía dejar de pensar en ello, él tampoco es que estuviera mejor a sus 29 años. Miro la pantalla del portátil en su mesa, para encontrarse con un mensaje parpadeando de la página de citas con alguna de sus amigas del bufet o de alguno del club que conocía por toda la ciudad.

" _Hola, Lavi:_

 _Tengo que presentarte a unas amigas, tal vez ellas puedan terminar con tu tiempo de sequía sexual._

 _Cariño, hay chicas que estarían locas por ti ¿Sabes?_

 _Por cierto, quería presentarte a una amiga. Creo que necesita tu "Experiencia" para aprender lo que es el verdadero placer. Además parece trabajar en el bufet de Sheryl Camelot, tú sabes el supermillonario-abogado de Londres aunque creo que es austriaco o francés ya da igual._

 _Eres bastante desapegado cariño, deberías ser más sociable, abrirte un poco mas ¿No crees?_

 _Collete"_

A pesar del tiempo, alguna vez esa chica más pequeña que él ahora era una trotamundos que le conocía lo suficiente. Había terminado bastante joven la facultad de derecho y se dedicaba como secretaria para el despacho del bufet de Leverrier, aunque, por ello esa cantidad de investigadores como Doug un par de años mayor que ella parecía gustarle.

Esa era una fachada bastante interesante de Collete, una chica despreocupada, con soltura, sociable y agradable, pero, cuando llegaba Doug era distinto pues parecía desmoronarse todo aquello que la hacía tener confianza volviéndose una gelatina andante.

Sonrío, contestando rápidamente al mensaje de la pequeña Collete con solo 20 años y era así de impulsiva.

" _Querida Collete, sabes que aceptare tu invitación. Nos vemos a las 9 pm en el bar de Jerry; por cierto me han dicho que Doug estará acompañado… ¿Qué opinas? e.e_

 _Nos vemos."_

Envió el mensaje con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Para cuando termino la jornada y llego la hora de almuerzo se encontró con un Allen bastante relajado, aún más taciturno que de costumbre fijo sus ojos en el lirio en un pequeño contenedor de vidrio sobre la mesa.

– ¿Y bien, que paso?–comento sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

Él se volvió con su cabello castaño, lo miro parpadeando un par de veces parecían más claros que lo normal. Estaban bajo una sombrilla del restaurante frente al bufet, tenía la mesa más lejana de la terraza junto a unos árboles; y arqueo una ceja al verlo tan extraño.

Solía ser alegre, e incluso animaba al grupo cuando los veía decaídos. Era el impulso de sus compañeros y la eterna risa del amargado bufet de abogados donde trabajaban.

– ¿De qué hablas?–respondió sin entender, pero, mirando al vació aun. Lavi suspiro, cansado por esa actitud.

–Ayer estabas bastante animado, e inclusive te llevaste el trabajo a casa–replico este con verdadero fastidio mientras su amigo parecía ignorarle–ahora, pareces extraño ¿Es que te paso algo ayer?

–No…solo, Salí con una chica–murmuro distraído.

Sorprendido, Lavi miro a su amigo de reojo con mayor atención para encontrarse con el cuello abotonado y sonreír al pensar en las consecuencias de lo que decía su amigo.

–Ohhhhh! ¡¿Es en serio?!–exclamo aturdido y sentándose a su lado pidió un vaso de té helado a la camarera junto a una lasaña.–¿Cómo te fue?¿Acaso…?

Allen no respondió, nada y eso pareció decirle todo a Lavi.

–Ella se fue–comento él sin más, para tomarse de un trago una taza de café y pagar la cuenta levantándose. Lo vio irse y se molestó de que su amigo fuera tan inocente al creer que todas las chicas serian esposas y madres consolidadas en la inocencia más pura, como la suya.

Triste por su amigo, miro la lasaña en el plato. El hambre pareció irse, y entonces su Móvil vibro para encontrarse con el mensaje carismático de Collete.

Tomo el tenedor ensartando en él un pedazo de lasaña y pensó en la noche que lo esperaba. Debía reponer fuerza, esta noche seria de mucho ejercicio ya pensaría mañana en Allen.

Tomo su móvil sonriendo y escribió un mensaje a otro de sus ene-amigos: Kanda Yu.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **No me digan nada, además tome el lirio como el símbolo de la inocencia, pureza, ustedes ya saben espero os guste es una serie de One-Shot de varios capítulos con la tabla de flores bye bye ¡n.n!**

 **Aquí está mi aceptación al reto.**


	3. Belleza Pura

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxClaud, MariexMiranda

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 009-Iris

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 3: Belleza pura**

Muchos dicen: "La fiesta comienza al anochecer"

Para Kanda Yu, No.

Era el comienzo de su tiempo a solas y también, de sus remordimientos.

Un juicio por violación, un juicio por captación de dinero, un juicio por custodia y uno de divorcio sin ningún acuerdo, habían sido mucho para terminar el día.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de su escritorio y tomando de su botella de vino borgoña, lleno una copa.

Eran más de las siete de la tarde, y el bufet estaba vacío.

Incluso el estúpido par de niñatos que había conocido antes de terminar, habían llegado a irse de las oficinas. Aunque fuesen solo ayudantes del bufet, tenían mas tiempo libre que el en todos esos dos años desde que se había graduado.

No deseaba ese momento a solas, por lo menos podía desquitarse con el "Estúpido brote de habas" cuando se quedaba allí hasta tarde.

El sonido de "Pavana" de Faure en su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, y soltó un gruñido.

"Desgraciado, Whatsapp" pensó mientras levantaba el móvil hasta sus ojos negros y deslizaba en la pantalla táctil sus dedos trazando la imagen que había escogido. Esta se repetía, una y otra vez en su mente desde que se había trasladado de china como estudiante de la facultad de derecho.

Chasqueo la lengua, y allí estaba un mensaje de un número anónimo.

" _¡Hola, Yu!_ " decía el mensaje y un conejo de color rojizo con ojos verdes, junto a un sombrero negro con un brillo burlón apuntando con una pistola. Mientras parpadeaba uno de sus ojos en un guiño, y apretando los dientes pudo ver que trataba de Bookman Junior.

"¿Cómo rayos obtuvo mi numero?" pensó, entonces cuando llego a su mente los rumores de su reputación bastante extendida.

Era un famoso investigador tan bueno, que tenia contactos hasta en el bajo mundo.

Era abogado titulado, y aun mantenía algunas costumbres de sus antepasados. Su cabello atado en una coleta baja, aun conservaba un poco el largo negro original aunque había recortado un poco hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Su empleo consumía su tiempo y también su vida social había terminado, junto, a todos aquellos años enfocados en el estudio no le habían dado tiempo de siquiera pensar en ello.

Tampoco es que fuese un monje, pero, un desliz de aquí para allá no llenaba el vacío y la necesidad que tenía a sus 31 años.

"¡ _Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Yu!_ " leyó y la irritación se hizo mas patente.

" _¿Qué quieres idiota?_ " respondió tocando la pantalla,

" _Necesitas divertirte un poco mas, Yu. Asomate por el Bar de Jerry te presentare unas amigas._ " Había respondido el estúpido pelirrojo.

" _No me interesa, idiota_ " espeto y dejaba con fuerza su móvil sobre la mesa. Se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón y cerro los ojos colocando en **"modo silencio"** su móvil táctil.

Lo que no vio, y tal vez debió verlo para no arrepentirse después fue el mensaje que había enviado por ultimo, el Bookman.

El mensaje parpadeante, donde un iris amarillo junto a uno blanco se enlazaban.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi había sonreído para si mismo, mientras recibía los insultos de siempre por parte de Yu.

Observo a la chica de ojos lila que lo observaba con timidez, pestañeando simultáneamente con su cabello negro con inusuales brillos verdes enarcando su rostro de piel blanca. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro, que parecía ajustarse a su cuerpo aunque el chal sobre sus hombros dejaba ver unos encantadores hombros y piel de la joven.

Ella estaba acompañada por una mujer un poco mayor que ella, su cabello castaño y sus ojos claros junto a su piel pálida.

Era bastante distante, y por supuesto ambas buscaban divertirse. Kanda, podría manejar a la chica castaña sin problemas y lo dejaría a solas para tomarse su tiempo con la chica que se hacia llamar "Lenalee".

–Bueno, al parecer no vendrá chicas–se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro cubierto por un parche. Mientras la chica que le interesaba sonreía con un acuerdo natural–Pero, si desean. Podemos acercarte a verlo, después de todo aun… ¿quieres conocerlo?

Lenalee miro de soslayo a la mujer que lo acompañaba y esta asintió con una sonrisa. Algo en ella parecía atraerlo cada vez más, Lavi, sonrío cuando salieron a la pistas y las luces mezclado con la niebla daba paso a una emoción abrasadora.

–A mi amiga y a mi, nos parece bien–comento ella mientras su cuerpo esbelto, se movía contra el suyo. Lavi sonrío, aunque no esperaba que fuese así entonces se le vino a la mente una cosa.

"Si, Mahoma no viene a la montaña. La montaña, ira a Mahoma"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aquella mujer de cabello castaño miro con sus ojos claros al feliz pelirrojo, su nombre era Alma. Había pensado en lo "persistente" que era Lavi y apenas lo había conocido cinco minutos antes.

El molesto olor del alcohol fermentado, la hizo sentir mareada y eso que no era humano.

Vio como regresaban, aquel pelirrojo había caído presa de la "inocencia" de Lenalee y ella que tenia expectativas de encontrar un humano decente. Por supuesto, parecía que ese no era su día, ella era muy conservadora y no era como su amiga tan confiada de su propia belleza pura e inmortal.

–Bueno, no quiero que una chica tan hermosa como tu este sola–dijo el pelirrojo colocando una de sus manos en las caderas de Lenalee–Así que, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi oficina? No esta muy lejos de aquí…así, si esta mi amigo puedes "conocerlo" también. ¿No?

Ella era una vampiresa, y era tan tímida en ese momento que asintió.

Salieron del bar en el coche del pelirrojo, y se detuvieron en el edificio que parecía vacío algo sin importancia para ella. Vio como el pelirrojo llevaba a Lenalee de la mano y deslizaba sus dedos en el registro mientras el olor de un humano se deslizaba por ella.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Aquí pueden ver, como estoy bastante inspirada para este reto. Aunque, pensándolo bien es mas fácil escribir mil o 500 palabras para terminar rápidamente drabbles, one-shot´s entre otros de cortas duración.**

 **Bueno, espero os guste y hasta la próxima. Dios les guarde.**


	4. Venus Chariot

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxKlaud, MariexMiranda

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(aún no sé qué poner)

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 030-Aconito

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 3: Venus´Chariot**

Las voces de aquella niña, llorando, suplicando en su mente lo hicieron beber aún más de su copa y coloco en su teléfono el reproductor donde la música del violín de "Aurora" de Vanessa Mae resonaba en su oficina.

Kanda Yu, no podía decir que ganarse la vida defendiendo a la gente, fuese la más feliz aunque ganaba bien. Cerró los ojos, y habiendo tomado durante media hora sintió calma después de que todo girara alrededor. Escucho ruido uno que ignoro al tratar de olvidar las lágrimas de aquella niña…que había vuelto con su violador padre, por un desacato de la justicia.

A veces deseaba deshumanizarse, y ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente. O, ser de ese tipo de justiciero fuera de la ley y pensando en esas tonterías abrió los ojos; miro en la puerta como estaba una hermosa mujer de ojos claros vestida de violeta con su cabello en un moño alto y elegante.

Su piel pálida, sus labios generosos su rostro ovalado, sus pestañas negras y su porte elegante. Ella parecía una diosa con sus ojos fijos en el, un halo de misterio e irguiéndose Kanda vio como entraba en su oficina y cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

Se movía como una diosa, le recordaba a Venus de la mitología griega.

Ella camino a paso suave y se colocó frente a él, para acercarse con suma lentitud. El miro su piel que parecía suave y brillante a la luz de las lámparas exteriores, se levantó un poco tambaleante y solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

– _Eres tú, tan amable de decirme tu nombre, por favor_ –la voz etérea de ella lo hizo estremecer de placer, y parpadeando un par de veces se limpió los ojos.

–Yu…Yu Kanda…Y, ¿El suyo…es…?–comento tratando de mantener la postura mientras ella sonreía para acercarse mas– ¿Quién la trajo aquí?

– _Eso no importa, el mío es…alma…_ –comento ella mientras estaba tan cerca que su aroma lo envolvió, y sintió sus labios cerca de los suyos. Una necesidad tan visceral se apodero de él y agarrándola por el cuello la apreso con sus labios en una lucha de alientos con una arraigada fiereza de ser uno.

La música de "Aurora" daba paso a muchas sensaciones, Kanda sabía que necesitaba esto. Deslizo sus manos por el vestido de ella y deslizo la cremallera apartándola de si, mientras las manos de ella apartaban su camisa rápidamente dejo sus uñas marcadas en su pecho dejando una estela de dolor y placer. Se deslizaron de un momento a otro hasta el sofá grande y colocándose sobre ella gimió al estar piel con piel; entonces cerro los ojos en ese instante el dolor en su cuello lo hizo gemir mientras sentía los labios de ella succionando con fuerza y débil se dejó caer sobre ella.

En un giro, ella quedo sobre el mientras succionaba deslizando sus manos sobre él y gimió de placer cuando se movía.

Ese momento le hizo recordar una flor cuyos pétalos violetas eran hermosos, luego estos eran veneno para quien deseare tocarlas. El soltó un suspiro, y a su mente llego el nombre Acónito también conocida como "Venus´chariot" una hermosa y mortal flor.

–Alma…–murmuro el, ella se detuvo deslizando su lengua y levantándose para verla sangre deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios. Débil levanto una de sus manos para llevar uno de sus dedos y limpiar el hilillo carmesí mientras veía a la gloriosa diosa inclinarse para aceptar el regalo.

Ella bebió aquella gota de su dedo y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas se iban nuevamente renovando.

– _Kanda…Tu…eres mío_ –comento ella mientras él dormía, ella sonrió al pensar que su amiga le había entregado al hombre que había estado buscando.

La sensación de poder y pasión en su cuerpo la hacía vibrar mientras veía al hombre que la había hecho mujer después de tantos siglos en las sombras– _Vendré por ti…soy el veneno que anhelas, uno que ambicionas, y tu mi frágil ser humano…uno que cualquier día morirá con uno de mis besos…eres mío._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi había dejado a la chica a sus anchas, ella le recordaba la leyenda de la flor que de hermosa naturaleza era un veneno en si. Suspiro, el que estuviera en esa oficina "Yu Kanda, si era mejor" disfrutara de aquella hermosa belleza.

Ahora, viendo a la mujer que tenía en frente decidió empezar de forma sutil. Primero cerrar la puerta con pestillo y tirar la llave donde nadie la encontrara hasta después de las seis de la mañana ya que el día siguiente era Sábado; la vio sonreír cuando cayo la llave y sorprendido lavi vio a la joven "inocente" acercarse a él y lanzarlo contra la mesa donde aparto los papeles.

Sintió sus latidos desbocarse, al verla acercar con sus pasos resonantes y el brillo de malicia en sus ojos lilas. Se irguió sobre él, y en un instante sintió como sus labios se apegaban a su garganta junto al dolor un extraño placer se había apoderado de él un letargo de éxtasis al sentir los movimientos de su lengua.

–¿ _Creíste que yo era tan estúpida, como para que cualquiera me tocara?_ –pregunto su voz suave y amenazante en su garganta, el soltó un gemido cuando ella se echó a reír malévolamente– _Hoy solo serás, comida y nada más...Lavi._

El quedo inconsciente, cuando despertó sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo. Miro a un lado y a otro, busco a la chica para solo ver todo como estaba; se llevó la mano a la cabeza parecía palpitarle y la extraña pesadilla-erótica de anoche había sido solo eso, un sueño.

Lo que no se había dado cuenta, era lo masoquista que podía ser pensó el pelirrojo mientras sacudía el rostro levantándose del sofá donde muchas veces había quedado rendido.

Extrañado miro su teléfono, sin llamadas perdidas o Whatsapps urgentes. Se rasco el cuello con una sensación de extraño anhelo y placer en su sueño cuando ella simplemente tomo lo que deseaba

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno, Dios les bendiga a todos. No esperaba escribir tantas cosas en unos cuantos días, y solo han sido siete de este mes de octubre del 2015. Bueno, espero os guste Dios sabe cuanta inspiración tengo conforme a lo que tal vez la imaginación da a llevar.**


	5. Obsesion

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxKlaud, MariexMiranda

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(aún no sé qué poner)

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 024-pensamiento

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 5: Obsesión**

La luna brillaba sobre el cielo despejado y sobre el reflejo de las aguas entonces, ondas comenzaron a emerger de las profundidades para luego salir un cuerpo de una joven de tez pálida donde los chorros de agua comenzaban a deslizarse sobre ella.

Arqueando su cuello y con un suspiro, abrió los ojos azul profundo ocultos tras las oscuras pestañas para mirar las refulgentes estrellas. Pero, en su pensamiento estaba la imagen del chico castaño que hacia poco que conocía.

–¿Ahora me obsesiono por los humanos? –sonrío irónica mientras comenzaba a levantarse del agua y con un chasquido de sus dedos aparecía su ropa favorita.

–Hola, Road–comento la suave voz de un joven de cabello rubio y ojos sagaces, con una bufanda sobre su cabeza como una bandana. Wisely uno de los primeros vampiros de su estirpe, el quinto del clan para ser exactos y aunque ambos tenían poderes excepcionales era extraño ver al clan entero– ¿Y, eso que estas aquí esta noche?

–Sabes que esta noche, durante la luna llena el conde regresa de su largo sueño para escoger a su nuevo sucesor–comento ella con su usual indiferencia, aunque pudo ver el campo de flores de pétalos naranjas alrededor de ellos–Y, también sabremos qué es lo que planea hacer este siglo.

–Oh, claro eso es lo de menos…él siempre nos deja divertirnos–comento el rubio y mirándola de soslayo con una sonrisa irónica–Por cierto, en estos días he estado pendiente de algunos sucesos muy extraños y los humanos han empezado a moverse, buscando a nuestras "Victimas", Adiós querida…

Desapareció en las sombras y Road lo miro sombríamente, al igual que Wisely la mente humana estaba abierta para sus ojos.

Las flores comenzaron a tornarse negras y ella observo como desde el centro del lago una onda se intensificaba, sabía que la tumba del conde estaba allí por supuesto él no era un estúpido sabiendo que colocarla en la tierra le daría los accesos más fáciles a los humanos.

Ella no pensaba en que aquel humano estaría con ella, pero, si los cazadores lo tocaban…lo podrían usar y buscarla aunque nunca podrían hacerlo, sino, que al contrario ella los podría encontrar mas fácil.

"Allen" pensó ella mientras su cabello era revuelto por el fresco viento, sintió los pasos tras ella de sus dos súbditas conversas por ella.

–Buenas noches, mi lady–comentaron ambas chicas.

Allí estaban dos humanas que ahora, pertenecían a su estirpe y sonrío Lenalee y Alma eran mujeres tan contradictorias una de la otra, pero, allí estaba la muestra de su compasión antes de sus muertes como humanas.

–La han pasado bien, ¿No? –comento ella con sorna.

Ambas asintieron, con una sonrisa llena de malicia y lujuria.

Road sabía que obsesionarse con un ser humano no era bueno, podrían ser traicioneros por supuesto y no podía esperar menos ya que antes también había sucedido, era bueno ser cautos con ellos.

Una sombra oscura se cernió sobre el cielo, la tierra pareció temblar y volviéndose miraron como el viento comenzaba a arreciar en el lago provocando fuertes olas, observo las siluetas de los otros miembros del clan alrededor del lugar.

"El conde estaba despertando" pensó ella feliz.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–¿Y, bien? –pregunto Lavi mientras aun incomodo se acariciaba el cuello.

Allen lo observo con brevedad, aun sentía confusión después de aquello. Lavi le había invitado a salir con un par de chicas, y, no parecía tan contento como se esperaba de un fin de semana loco al comenzar lunes en la mañana.

–Nada, solo he estado cansado–comento Allen mientras organizaba un grupo de casos terminados en orden alfabético y por año dejando la carpeta sobre un estante aunque le faltaban miles de casos dejados en archivo–Además, Kanda tampoco ha venido hoy aunque tengo entendido que tiene una audiencia ahora a las…–miro su reloj de mano–10:00 de la mañana, creo que necesita de tu ayuda en ultimar detalles Lavi.

–¡Bah! –Exclamo Lavi, con un movimiento de su mano y recostándose sobre la silla con una mueca de disgusto mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho–Como si fuese eso verdad, sabes, como yo que él tiene sus propios métodos.

Allen suspiro, mientras el ruido mecánico de la maquina fotocopiadora resonaba en el aire mientras una joven extendía una carpeta a Lavi.

La chica se sonrojo, Allen sabía que ella se sentía atraída hacia él y sabía que Lou-fa ayudaba en la sección de investigación de Lavi. Aunque era menuda y pequeña él no sentía nada por ella solo compañerismo en el bufet.

–A-Allen-san–titubeo la chica mientras lo miraba parpadeando tras los lentes.

–Buenos días, Lou-fa–comento con su usual sonrisa suave llena de una calidez que ahora no sentía– ¿Cómo te va?

–Bien, gracias–comento ella aún más sonrojada, con sus trenzas para verse más pequeña de su edad real.

–Bien, bien, Lou-chan–comento Lavi levantándose y colocando una de sus manos en su hombro–Nos vamos Allen, nos vemos después.

–Sí, hasta luego Lavi, Lou-fa–saludo mientras se iban y pudo ver los desilusionados ojos de la chica. Ahora, con la puerta cerrada y solo volvía nuevamente la imagen de aquellos ojos azules tan profundos e hipnóticos hechizándolo, atrayendo su concentración.

Incluso había fotocopiado mal algunas citaciones, y, con un suspiro se obligó a concentrarse en las hojas membretadas.

Cuando salió en la tarde, miro el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer y agarrando su maletín camino a través de las calles de la ciudad, las aglomeraciones de gente regresando a una casa con una familia aunque el no era tampoco muy joven o viejo.

"No importa, cuan fuerte seas. La sociedad y sus paradigmas siempre te agobian" pensó el mirando a un padre con sus hijos y a su lado su esposa sosteniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño niño.

Ese futuro parecía distanciarse de él, llego al edificio de su apartamento y girando la llave en el picaporte abrió la puerta de entrada saludo al vigilante con una sonrisa.

La máscara de amabilidad y felicidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

"Una cara, una máscara, solo mentiras es de lo que viven muchos" pensó mientras subía las escaleras del segundo, y, tercer piso donde estaba su apartamento. Miro el número de su puerta donde aparecía un arlequín danzando en colores rojo y negro.

La sonrisa del arlequín le parecía cínica y sabía que no tenía más presupuesto para un apartamento mejor, suspiro hondo, abrió la puerta pareció atravesar un mundo diferente el de los recuerdos.

Allí estaba solo aquella mujer, que lo tentaba, que lo besaba y que lo mordía.

Dejo caer el maletín y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, trago en seco lleno de desesperación sintió calor junto a su respiración agitada. Se sacó rápidamente la camisa y la dejo a un lado llegando al cuarto de baño donde llego al lavabo donde se limpió el rostro lleno de un suave rubor al verse en el espejo.

– ¿Qué me está pasando? –se preguntó en un murmullo al ver su agitación y sintió su piel arder, aparto el resto de ropa lanzando los zapatos, las medias y todo lo que parecía estorbarle.

Entro rápido al baño, giro la perilla de agua fría para que cayera sobre su piel ardiente. Sentía un breve alivio, apoyo sus manos sobre la pared mientras el agua caía sobre su cabello castaño suspiro más tranquilo.

Frente a él, tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero.

No es que le gustara ese tipo de fetichismo, sino que el apartamento traía eso y remodelarlo no estaba en su presupuesto.

Observo su cuello donde dos puntos se avistaban rojizos, los aruños en su pecho y antebrazos. En su cuerpo estaba la prueba de su obsesión, eso no era nada sano pensar en aquella desconocida y en su extraña forma de apasionadas caricias.

Trazo uno de sus dedos en el cuello, y, sintió placer.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar aquel extraño pensamiento lleno de deseo y pasándose el jabón para limpiar su cuerpo aunque tal vez su mente.

Salió del baño, se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y con otra seco su cabello mientras salía al salón de entrada. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la silueta femenina apoyada sobre su mullido sillón y sus ojos azules brillantes fijos en el con una sonrisa.

–Este sillón parece cómodo, aunque un poco viejo ¿no? –comento con una voz suave y girando su dedo índice sobre el viejo sillón lo hizo estremecer–Creo que debemos hablar, A-llen

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga a todos –Ciao, Dio benedica da Tutti**

 **Oh, bueno no se esto fue poco para mi u.u**

 **He estado cansada y trabajando durante más de una semana durante la madrugada, la fatiga fue bastante para adelantar algo de la historia.**


	6. Eres Mio

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxKlaud, MariexMiranda

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(aún no séqué poner)

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 007-Narciso

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 6: "Eres mío"**

La mirada de deseo de aquel chico le causo gracia, era extraño la noche en que el Conde se había presentado solo su forma espiritual había dejado un mal sabor de boca y aún tenían que llevar algunos mortales para que estos soportaran el abrumador poder en sus cuerpos.

Habían intentado con muchos y estos habían sido despedazados o desmembrados de formas crueles que incluso el agua se había tragado en su oscuro abismo, dando alimento al Conde.

Muchos años atrás, había perdido su cuerpo físico y por designios divinos las leyendas sobre "Los Elegidos" habían deambulado por el mundosiguiendo las huellas de aquellos humanos que cumplían con las extrañas características.

Pero, se volvía cada vez más imprescindible encontrarlo pronto.

Luego, el pequeño anuncio de Wisely le molestaba y saber que su "Juguete" estaría en el punto de mira no le gustaba nada.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —pregunto Allen, mientras ella lo veía cínicamente de arriba abajo sintió un escalofrió.

Había estadoardiendo por la mera imagen de aquella extraña y ahora allí en su sillón donde había tenido muchas fantasías.

—Además, lo que sucedió…fue solo una noche pasajera ¿A qué vienes?

Ella sonrío, mientras se levantaba acercándose a ély sintiendo los latidos en su pecho expuesto deslizo su dedo índice aunque,sería tonto dejar pasar cualquier tipo de actividad con aquel chico.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—murmuro ella, sintió su honda aspiración y llegando a su oído continuo—Tu mismo, le diste al vigilante carta blanca para mi entrada. Aunque…no era necesario…

Lamio su oído, haciendo desbocar más sus latidos y sintiendo como los brazos de él levantaban su cuerpo apretándola contra él. Sintió su desesperación por tocarla y simplemente echo hacia atrás la cabeza para reírse,mientras las manos masculinas se deslizaban sobre sus muslos.

—Allen…—murmuro ella levantando el rostro del chico cuyos ojos estaban oscurecidos, con deleite mientras tomaba sus labios en un baile lleno de ardiente deseo mientras él se movía llevándola al sofá—Hazlo…

El hizo un largo gemido mientras desprendía la ropa sobre su piel y desgarraba todo lo que se interponía entre sus ardientes pieles.

Alegre porque aunque este chico refunfuñara al verla allí, su cuerpo renegaba de su lejanía y con otro gemido ajusto su cuerpo agarrándose con sus piernashasta que cada embate la hacía sentir que sus almas se unían.

"Algo andaba mal" pensó ella, al verlo sobre ella impulsándose cada vez más y pudo sentir que sus latidos se acompasaban a los suyos.

El timbre del apartamento la saco de sus pensamientos y desviaba su mirada ahora dorada a la puerta "Un mortal"

Allen no se había inmutado, mientras saboreaba nadamás y simplemente ella acaricio su cabello castaño mientras, se unían sus labios sonrío para verlo seguir apretando sus manos que parecían encajar perfectamente con su cuerpo.

—¿Allen-san?—exclamo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta y Road sonrío al saber que podríadivertirse a costa de la chica.

Pero, algo no andaba bien Allen la levanto a su voluntad sobre su regazo sentándose ambos aunque aún unidos mientras ella se movía sobre el—Allen-san,¿estáallí?

—Contesta, Allen—murmuro ella sobre su oído mientras el soltaba un gemido.

—¿Quién es?—comento en un tono normal mientras ella continuaba cabalgándolo—¡Ahg!, ¡¿Qué Quieren?!

Ella sonrío al ver la molestia en su rostro, mientras salía de su ensoñación y pudo apreciar la sorpresa e incluso el miedo aunque el placer recorría aun en sus ojos ahora de un color un poco más claro.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—murmuro el, mientras ella simplemente continuaba su ritmo—¿Por... qué…?

—Eres mío…—comento ella besándolo y apretando más el paso mientras sentía sus brazos apretarla aúnmás. Ella se deslizo por su cuello para marcarlo nuevamente, escuchando su gemido mientras la puerta insistía en tocar.

Lamio la herida luego dejo su marca como un beso sobre su cuello y se acercó a su oído—Abre y…pregunta que quiere.

El asintió, mientras ella se separaba y se levantaba tomando la toalla del suelo envolviéndola en su cadera se volvió para verla con su camisa puesta.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta, sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lou fa podía decir que era infantil venir a ver a Allen Walker.

Parecía una adolescente enamorada, aunque su amor no fuese correspondido o eso le parecía.

Era un hombre realmente hermoso a su manera y a pesar de estar en una oficina diferente ella le conocía gracias a su trabajo con Lavi ya que era su asistente.

La puerta se abrió, Lou fa quedo estupefacta con la boca abierta.

Ante ella un magnifico Allen Walker con el pecho descubierto, su cabello desordenado castaño y unos bíceps perfectos, su estrecha cintura además de su blanca piel.

sus ojos llenos de una sensualidad y esa toalla no dejaba nada a la imaginación algo que no había visto en todo ese tiempo trabajando.

Allen Walker, había cambiado eso no cabía duda y la marca en su cuello, era extraña.

Ahora era un hombre de aquellos que sus libros de fantasía erótica y su loca imaginación llevaban a mojar bragas.

Vio como Walker-san se apoyaba en la puerta con un matiz de…¿indiferencia?¿Molestia? No lo sabia, pero, su suave sonrisa no expresaba siquiera impaciencia.

—A-Allen-san…yo…—debía aprovechar ahora o nunca, después de todo podrían Salir a cenar y decirle sus sentimientos—quería…que…

—¡A~llen!—exclamo una voz femenina desde adentro del departamento—¿Ya terminaste?

Lou Fa sintió como su corazón y sus planes, se habían ido al traste con una chica que no esperaba.

—Y, ¿Ella quien es?—pregunto la chica, su cabello despeinado de un negro azulado junto a su piel de alabastro y ojos azules, parecía un hada—Una compañera enamorada, ¿Te ibas a confesar?

El calor de sus mejillas, al parecer le delato ante la chica que soltó una carcajada y salió del departamento con solo una camisa, dejando expuestas sus piernas.

—No tengo intenciones de dejar a mi juguete—comento, con una sonrisa y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda al ver sus ojos —, mucho menos para alguien tan joven e insegura de si.

Lou fa no sabia que decir, mientras la chica se volvía hasta Allen y lo atraía con un beso, que tomo por sorpresa a la china.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?—pregunto mirándole con una sonrisa.

Lou fa salió corriendo de allí, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos tras los lentes y cuándo por fin sintió que estaba lejos, se dejo caer sobre un banco en el parque.

Se llevo las manos al rostro, dejando que la desilusión golpeara con fuerza su corazón.

Su cabello se había desatado de sus trenzas, expuesto al viento que la acariciaba.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan dulce aquí tan triste? —pregunto la voz de un hombre, sobresaltada levanto sus ojos acomodando sus lentes para ver mejor.

Allí ante ella, estaba un apuesto hombre de traje negro con ojos de pestañas largas con un lunar en su mejilla y cabello laceo, negro, largo que lo hacia ver sexy.

—Y-Yo…—murmuro, para ver ante ella la imagen del beso y soltó un sollozo de nuevo.

—Esta bien, no hablemos de ello—comento y extendió su mano en una invitación —Podemos tomar un café, ¿Te parece?

Ella sonrió, y supo que lo que sentía por Allen pasaría porque ante ella estaba la solución.

Lou fa, la chica enamoradizajamás volvió a ser la misma.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi miro el reloj, Lou fa llegaba tarde.

Algo que ella nunca haría y solo pasaba en cierto modo cuando estaba muy, pero " **Muy** " enferma algo que solo pasaba poco frecuente. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica conlentes con su cabello suelto mientras el miraba boquiabierto algo que no había visto.

—Buenos días, Lavi-san–comento ella taciturna mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba a encender el portátil e incluso sacaba los casos del día anterior pendientes, Lavi parpadeo para no parecer un idiota saludo.

–Buenos días, Lou-chan–comento el burlón mientras ella no sonreía siquiera "¿Qué acaso todos estaban así por problemas amorosos?" pensó mientras recordaba haber visto a Kanda en el juicio tan seguro de sí y tan lejos de ser el que conocía cuando lo había molestado.

Solo pensó en que, era una mala semana para el amor ¿eh?

Zumbo su celular, miro el mensaje:

" _Caso Matthew:_

 _Oficio No. 6215_

 _Acusado: Hurto calificado agravado en libertad_

 _Víctima: Mujer, 45 años; relación: Esposa_

 _Pruebas irrefutables: comprobar acusación_

 _Atte.: Fiscalía_ "

Lavi suspiro, ahora no podía analizar nada y en verdad prefería estar ocupado por ahora. Se llevó sin darse cuenta la mano al cuello y un sin sabor le hizo quitarla de allí bruscamente mientras salía del bufet.

Tomo la moto y girando la llave mientras se colocaba el casco junto a los guantes negros aceleraba alejándose del lugar le pareció haber visto a alguien conocido.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga a todos –Ciao, Dio benedica da Tutti**

 **Oh, bueno no se he estado deprimida pero me di cuenta que eso era una artimaña para no dejarme hacer más. Bueno, espero os guste hay demasiado Lemon aunque no sé, os dije que no sabía que genero seria U.U**


	7. Mas fuerte

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda

 **Género:** Sobrenatural

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(aún no sé qué poner)

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Flores

 **Numero:** 024-Pensamientos

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 7: "Más fuerte"**

Allen miro como el dolor en los ojos de Lou fa mientras se iba, se separó de Road y entro al apartamento sabiendo que ella estaba detrás de él cuándo escucho la puerta cerrarse.

— **Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿No es cierto?** —espeto mirando a la chica cuyo cabello revuelto y apariencia llena de placer le miraban con las manos en la espalda con solo la camisa suya cubriéndola— **¡Querías hacerla sufrir! ¡¿Porque?!**

Ella sonrió, mientras tendía una de sus manos al inclinarse y tocar su piel expuesta. Aparto su mano con brusquedad, apretó los dientes mientras tomaba un vaquero colocándoselo rápidamente.

— **¿Acaso no querías que entendiera que sus falsas esperanzas crecieran?** —le dijo ella con burla, se sentó sobre el sillón donde la había poseído y se maldijo a si mismo al sentir deseo otra vez por aquella bruja loca— **Además, ella debía entender que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contigo y no tenía derecho a acercarse a nada que fuera mío.**

Él se volvió fulminándola con la mirada y apretó sus manos en puños, tomo una camisa sin prestar atención a aquella mujer.

— **Largate, Road** —replico entre dientes mientras de un golpe abría la puerta exponiendo el pasillo vacío— **No quiero que vuelvas aquí, no me importa lo que seas y sepas…que no te pertenezco, soy libre de elegir.**

Ella lo miro con sus ojos abiertos al chico, ella salió esperando ver que cambiaba de opinión, ocultando su intranquilidad con una capa de impasibilidad y una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Se volvió para verlo de soslayo, solo pudo ver su flequillo marrón cubrir un poco su rostro y el rictus de determinación en sus labios.

"¿Es que acaso no quería nada de ella?" pensó, cuando salió sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella y en su pecho se albergó un extraño sentimiento que no había experimentado al sentir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué…estoy llorando?" pensó mientras tocaba con uno de sus dedos la humedad de sus mejillas y limpiándose con brusquedad aparto de su rostro aquella sensación.

Allen Walker se estaba colando más allá de su piel, estaba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte en sus pensamientos.

Road abrió una puerta delante de ella y desapareció en la oscuridad al mundo iluminado por las velas de los sueños. No podía aferrarse a aquella posibilidad de tener a aquel albino para siempre, no sabiendo que no podía siquiera durar más allá de los 75 años.

La conversión era voluntaria, pero, ¿Acaso no la odiaba ahora?

Se envolvió en las paredes de su mundo de ensueño, al cerrar los ojos miles de flores color naranja caían sobre ella en un hermoso jardín de color naranja donde estaba a lo lejos despaldas a ella el mismo chico que la había rechazado.

El viento soplo, la oscuridad se arremolino alrededor y entonces vio como la luna se erguía en el cielo, para ver al chico castaño de pie en las cristalinas aguas de un lago.

Y luego, ver con desesperación como se sumergía siendo arrastrado por unas manos enguantadas a la profunda oscuridad.

Despertó con el sonido de una alarma con cabeza de calabaza, suspiro, ya había anochecido de nuevo y tenía una salida pendiente con su padre— _hermano_ —para enlazar algunas cosas con altos dignatarios.

Pero, no terminaría así con Allen Walker y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al saber que aunque él no deseara nada con ella, el llegaría a ella sin opciones de regresar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga a todos, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno.**

 **Espero les guste, porque tenía esto pendiente y este mes entregare sorpresas y una de ellas es esta. Agradezco a todos los que han leído y añadido a favoritos esta historia corta.**

 **Lady Seijuro: gracias por tu comentario y pues Zhi e.e es que ver a Allen asi hace que muchas chicas babeen.. *¬***

 **Pero, la meta es dar a entender que no se trata solo de ser sensual— _Tu sabes a lo que me refiero e¬e_ — me agrado que te guste y aun queda mucho por cortar XD**

 **Ari Kuma: gracias por haber comentado lamento no haber respondido antes—yo, y mi flojera—pero, agradezco tus palabras por supuesto espero continúes leyendo…a pesar de mi falta de escritura continua como en el fandom de FT**


	8. La Locura de un Extraño

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 027-Jazmin**

 **N.A.:Agradecimientos a Lady Seijuro por este capitulo, dedicado para vos XD**

 **Capítulo 8: "La Locura de un Extraño"**

Lo único que consolaba a Road era una cosa: había apartado a aquella mojigata.

Road lo estaba pasando en grande, añadiendo que había hecho que las ilusiones de aquella ingenua se esfumaran en una nube de miseria y desolación.

Caminando en la cumbre de su status, donde su padre Sheryl la llevo a un coctel y la presentación del nuevo Fiscal del distrito podía decirse que estaban estas aburridas fiestas aunque hubiese bastante alimento, tanto que a veces incluso se ofrecían y eso a veces la hastiaba.

A su mente vino la imagen de Allen en ese momento de Gloria, diciendo su nombre e incluso resistiéndose a sus encantos era lindo y le encantaba ver que no podía evitarlo.

 _Los humanos han empezado a moverse, buscando a nuestras **"Victimas** "_

La voz de Wisely aun retumbaba y apretando una uña entre sus dientes tomo una decisión. No podía descuidar al chico, mucho menos cuando había visto algunos miembros de "La Orden de los Cazadores" que los perseguían desde hacía tiempo y eso realmente la molestaba.

Era Egoísta y decidió una sola cosa: "Allen seria otro de sus súbditos" debía venir con ella y seria arrastrado a su mundo.

Pero, no podía traerlo así no más y esa noche estaba esperando por lo que tenía pendiente al encontrarse con su "Aliado" en lo que cabía esperar, ese hombre era un hombre independiente incluso de los Bufets ya que él era el director de la agencia de seguridad.

Y también, uno de los más poderosos de su especie.

Ella se dirigió al pasillo mientras saludaba a algunos hombres reconocidos, incluso avisto alguno que otro cardenal y ella simplemente les saludo con el debido respeto, si fuese por ella los sacaría de aquel lugar para despedazarlos como se debía.

Solo hizo una leve inclinación y continuo, escucho el ruido de las respiraciones, de los latidos e incluso el aroma del miedo mezclado con el placer. Abrió de golpe la puerta y despaldas a ella vio como la luz de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar, una veta de humo salía del hombre mientras acariciaba a un pequeño _Golem_ a su derecha.

─ **Buenas noches, Cross** ─lo vio girarse y mirarle con sus ojos caobas llenos de una indiferencia con burla en sus profundidades. La Elegancia plasmada en cada uno de sus movimientos y una gracia llena de peligro mezclado con cinismo le daba aire de ser inalcanzable─ **¿O debería llamarte, Nuevo Fiscal del distrito?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen estaba cayendo en la absoluta desesperación, Road llevaba días sin siquiera darse a ver como aquella vez y sintió un dolor terrible que se extendía por su cuerpo.

Una innegable necesidadque lo comenzaba a enloquecer,había dejadode comer en algunos casos y por supuesto había adelgazado, el insomnio había pasado factura sobre su mente e incluso en la consciencia del tiempo en que estaba.

A veces confundía un día con otro, otras veces adelantaba o retrasaba horas. Era frustrante para el castaño, tanto que fue mandado de vacaciones para retomar su puesto en 15 días y eso era mucho decir de _Allen Walker_.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, afanado abrió sin prestar atención que era lo que había tras ella y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con un hombre cuyos ojos tenían la crueldad plasmada en sus ojos marrones, bajo el bigote se plasmaba una sonrisa con vetas de crueldad.

─ **¿Allen Walker?** ─pregunto el hombre, le miro de arriba abajo y chasqueo sus dedos después de que el asintiera,tras el unos hombres entrar con uniforme dejándolo en el suelogolpeando su rostro contra el piso─ **Tenemos algunas preguntas para ti, ¿Las responderás?**

Allen trago en seco, "¿Acaso tenia opción?" pensó, miro el destello plateado sobre el pecho del hombre y se dio cuenta del emblema: _Los Cazadores de la Orden_.

Había escuchado leyendas e incluso en las clases de leyes se mencionaban algo sobre ellos, pero, que aun existieran era otra cosa que lo atemorizaba. Porque si no estaba mal, ellos cazaban a los súbditos de los _Vampiros_.

Entonces, ellos pensaban que el era uno…apretó los labios y pensó en la chica que lo tenia loco, pero, ahora por acercarse a ella lo estaba condenando a la muerte o a la locura ¿Cuál podía ser peor?

"La locura de un Extraño" pensó, hizo una mueca "Ya tengo suficiente con la mía"

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo, miro una aguja sobresalir y el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, se fijo antes de perder la consciencia que aquel hombre sonreía de una forma que le causaba repugnancia tras la elegancia de un uniforme que podría tener la sangre de inocentes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Ciao! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno**

 **Para Lady Seijuro:**

 **Gracias por comentar, aquí esta tu regalo de este mes y pues, mediante tendrás un extra aquí en esta historia corta de 30 capítulos según lo que veo la tabla de flores XD**


	9. Desesperación

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 011-Anémonas(Abandono/Hastió-Anticipación-Frágil)**

 **N.A.:Agradecimientos a Lady Seijuro este es tu regalo del 8 de Diciembre XD**

 **Capítulo 9: "Desesperación"**

Allen abrió los ojosy miro que estaba en algun otro lado.

El dolor de sus muñecas, sus piernas entumecidas, el dolor en su frente eran síntomasde dormir mal y entonces, los recuerdos golpearonsu cabezaal ver todo alrededor tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, solo la iluminación de la lámpara sobre el era lo único que permitía ver algo.

Luego pudo ver la sombrafrente a él, estaba tranquilamente sentada y parecía sostener entre sus dedos algo.

— **Veo que al fin te has despertado, Allen Walker** —la voz le parecía familiar, pero, el agotamiento y la luz que daba directamente a sus ojos lo tenían aturdido para revolver en los recuerdos de su mente— **Hemos estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones, para saber cuál es tu participación con aquellas aberraciones de la naturaleza y naturalmente no encontramos absolutamente nada. Qué pena, diría yo…**

Allen capto pocas de las palabras de su captor, las sombras y la luz lo traían a desconfiar de todo lo que estuviese alrededor. En un instante, un recuerdo vino a su mente el día en que sintió el abandono de sus padres en aquel orfanato, nunca olvidaría el hastió en sus ojos.

El sentimiento en si, al recordar el aroma de anemonas de aquel putrefacto hogar que habían hecho de el quien era hoy.

Apretó los labios, estaban resecos y la fatiga intensificaba el dolor en sus entumecidas extremidades. No escucho la otra parte de lo que dijo aquel hombre, solo sabía que alguien se había acercado e inyectado algo que lo mantuvo laxo con la impotencia de no poder moverse.

Lo arrastraron a otro lugar, vio como algo viscoso y verde giraba como las lámparas de magmas en un cristal a su lado. El pánico, atenazo su alma y al ver las jeringas que conectaban a aquel extraño objeto pudo ver como los hombres vestidos de negro con rojo con un extraño traje incrustaban en su brazo izquierdo aquel ardiente líquido.

Grito todo lo que pudo, su piel ardía y aunque no podía mover sus labios sintió la quemazón de sus cuerdas vocales, sus estiradas articulaciones como si el cuerpo entero ardiera completamente.

A su mente vino una sola pregunta: "¿A quién le importaría si muriera?"

La respuesta era simple y fue contundente: "A nadie"

Una risa llena de histeria apareció resonando en su mente, pensó en sus compañeros de trabajo que al final podían sustituirlo, en su departamento con el Arlequínburlón en colores rojo y negro de su puerta que solo resguardaba pocas cosas que el casero podía sacar después de un tiempo.

"A eso se reducía su existencia" pensó, el chico cayendo en la desesperación de la negrura que lo llamaba y entonces, vino una sonrisa a su mente con unos ojos azules llenos de un brillo dorado…"Ella sí, sería la única"

Reacciono a su voz, a su aroma y supo que no podía dejarla ir, mucho menos podía dejarse morir porque ella aun siendo lo que fuese ella era tan frágil como cualquier chica.

Solo su semblante le indicaba una cosa que compartía con ella: _Soledad_

Por ello, lo que incrustasen en su cuerpo, no lo mataría y por supuesto regresaría a ella para advertirle. No importaba si era un mortal, el llegaría hasta ella y aunque muriera, la protegería con todas sus fuerzas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El viento se revolvió cruel y frio, Road Camelot sintió un dolor atravesar su cuerpo haciéndole jadear. Dios sabía que había pasado tiempo, desde que algo asíhabía ocurrido y solo había sido con…El conde Milenario.

Al ver a Cross exhalar humo, supo que algo traía entre sus manos al verle reír y verla a ella.

— **Te has descuidado, Noé** —dijo el burlón, ondeo su mano y de una puerta salió una dama con su rostro cubierto. El olor a cadáver le hizo mirar a la mujer, traía en sus brazos una bandeja de lo que podía ser una bebida y se la extendió a su maestro— **Ya veo porque _Ellos_ han llegado a verte, pero, creo que deberías probar con más usuarios para traerle de vuelta rápidamente…el tiempo se agota, los humanos están jugando con lo prohibido y eso solo provoca la ira de Dios.**

Ella hizo una mueca, entonces lo comprendió al ver como las ventanas se abrían de par en par para dejar caer a sus _subordinadas_ con una reverencia y la alarma en sus ojos.

— **¡Road~sama!** —exclamo Lenalee y miro de reojo al hombre pelirrojo, el solo asintió al igual que ella volviéndose le miro con miedo— **¡Han atrapado al _Joven_!**

Ella trago en seco, era como si todo estuviera encajando en los planes de Wisely y ella. Oculto sus ojos llenos de alegría, si, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y soltó una carcajada llena de placer.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo confundidas y el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja.

— **Sí, lo sé** —dijo ella, sonrío y miro al pelirrojo— **Los estaba esperando, por supuesto que estoy al corriente de ello y es más, puedo decirles que se donde estan, pero, yo misma me encargare de traer de regreso lo que es mio…por ahora, dime Cross ¿Qué es la sustancia que han creado?**

El solto el humo de entre sus labios y le miro impasible.

— **Inocencia** —dijo, apretó los dientes y miro a las chicas que salieron despedidas para hacer lo que les decía con los ojos— **Ya sabes un juego de palabras, para lo que realmente es…una réplica, necesitan usuarios para usarla y quien mejor que las victimas de mordeduras ¿No?**

Ella lo miro, tomo asiento y la sonrisa sádica en sus labios hizo que Cross tomara en serio las palabras que vería hacer para condenar a aquellos locos que los desafiaban.

— **Ellos profanan la creación, se creen _dioses_ cuando solo son obra del creador** —comento y vio la ira arder en sus ojos dorados, pero, allí también vio la anticipación arder con fuerza— **Es hora de recordarles, que es lo que son y porque los limites se han establecido…jugaremos, pero, con la reglas del Conde.**

Vio como el sofá se hundía en la oscuridad, el mundo de los sueños y los pensamientos se convertirían en las pesadillas de muchos.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, chicos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Notte, Buona Sera, Buon Giorno!**

 **Lady Seijuro, aquí está tu regalo espero te guste y gracias por comentar esta pequeña historia XD**

 **Arrivederci! Hasta pronto!**


	10. Pesadilla

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 026–Petunia(el resentimiento, la ira)**

 **N.A.:Agradecimientos a Lady Seijuro que bueno que te guste, incluso ahora más motivada, inspiración? Panplinas con sólo leer la biblia estoy más que inspirada, pues, nah no me molesta que comentes y hasta chateemos en la aplicación de FF, x3, al contrario me hace feliz—culpa a Hoshino de esta enseñanza— pero, tendrás mas sensualonas flores x3**

 **Por cierto puedo decir, que hay leyes que se están creando y hacen de mi fe un peligro, haciendo confirmar que Jesús tenía razón... Ahora es la hora, aun mas que nunca hablaré de él en el nombre de mi señor Jesús, amén!**

 **Capítulo 10: "Pesadilla"**

Road giro sentada sobre el mueble, cayendo de forma vertical en el mundo de los sueños, donde velas iluminaban el oscuro lugar, su mente trabajando en miles de planes —algo que viene con la edad—mientras sentía el mundo real alejarse de si, como daban paso a las ondas de sueño y pensamiento girar alrededor de si misma, sabia que ese poder era abrumador y sólo podía pensar en una sola persona quien podía mantener su mente fuera de la locura de este mundo y era el creador...cerró su mente a las voces desesperadas y a su cuerpo, los sentidos podían ser engañosos cuando se trataba de aquello intangible y de lo espiritual.

Se deslizo del mueble cayendo aun mas profundo en ese mundo, una parte de ella sentía miedo de perderse y otra ignoraba ese miedo lanzándose a lo desconocido, aquello era lo que había cambiado su vida y el hecho de ser quien era, aquella que era guardiana de los sueños fue la decisión de negar sus sentidos humanos, para comenzar a vivir por este otro por el que una guía única era quien había permitido conocer a aquel chico de ojos inocentes y de un corazón tierno.

Debía llegar al chico, debía llegar a él.

No solo porque fuese su juguete « _Ni tu crees esa mentira_ » sonrió, ese chico que tenía poco tiempo de haber conocido y se había metido en su piel, era parte de ella. Sintió su cabello revolverse en el poder de los lazos físicos entre cuerpo y mente era una conexión única que solo había en el universo dos esencias vitales que podrían romper el lazo entre cuerpo y alma: "Dios y la muerte".

Ella solo sentía la energía, su mente fluía con ello mientras sus sentidos pasaban la barrera entre los sueños y la conciencia de la realidad donde se ubicaba el pensamiento que buscaba.

«Allen» su nombre, era una onda que navegaba de ella al gran y oscuro océano de pensamientos y sueños humanos, pocos eran los que podía destacar porque tenían un leve brillo parecido al de una vela. Una extraña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, sorprendida llevó su mano y vio la humedad en su palma para ver una pequeña luz azul que titilando dejando tras cada parpadeo una onda que la llamaba.

«Me has hecho llorar dos veces y eso me lo debes» pensó.

Sintió el dolor y como si fuera parte de ella, se acerco para cuando toco la suave luz azul pudo abrir los ojos con sus latidos desbocados.

«Te encontré» fue el pensamiento que hizo que Road Kamelot después de mucho tiempo, tomará las cosas en serio y era hora de llamar a la caballería, por ahora extendió sus manos y desencadenó en aquel oscuro océano una enorme ola de pesadillas a aquellos que osaron hacer de Allen un juego.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El viento corría por su cuerpo envuelto en cuero, el mundo a los lados se volvía un borrón al pensar que Allen tenia dos días fuera, y siendo su amigo ni si quiera había pensado en buscarle.

Estaba tan ocupado que ignoró algunas cosas, las que una vez su abuelo le mencionó por el hecho de pertenecer al Clan Bookman debía saber ciertas cosas ocultas y una de ellas tal vez era quien tenia a Allen, por ello conduciendo a alta velocidad por vías en un lugar lejano donde los campos de trigo pintaban la tierra de dorado cuando el sol los iluminaba.

Lavi levantó la mirada viendo donde se alzaba la casa de su abuelo, donde su pequeña hermana y una señora mayor vivían con ellos.

Por supuesto, era su familia una que no eligió y aun así sabia que no debía cuestionar aquello sin saber cual era ese propósito por el que su familia decidió condenarse a una vida llena de secretos que los apartaba de todos y de todo.

Desaceleró, detuvo su moto y miro el edificio donde había crecido hacia tiempo y vio como el sol que en el horizonte llegaba al ocaso, aparto el casco de su rostro para ver como la puerta se abría dando paso a la figura de un anciano que conocía perfectamente desde niño.

Después de todo, aquel hombre que había sido como un padre había llevado su vida a lo que era y por ello, a veces sentía que lo odiaba, pero no era mas que solo resentimiento.

— **Hola, viejo** —dijo con una sonrisa cínica y miró como aun aquel anciano con ojeras, tan frágil conservaba aquella pose firme tras las manos ocultas en sus mangas largas — **tiempo sin verte, ¿Que tal Katherina y las chicas?**

Sabia que seria un reencuentro difícil y mucho menos seria placentero hacer un trato con el viejo Bookman.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen volvió en si, miro el oscuro lugar y sintió como volvía el dolor y miro su brazo izquierdo donde había estado la extraña sustancia, para encontrar aquel brazo parecido al de una quemadura oscura pero con una extraña cruz brillante en verde.

Y todos los recuerdos vinieron como una terrible ola, golpeando con fuerza dejándolo sin aire. Pero, atado sintió sus manos y piernas levantó el rostro para encontrar un espejo reflejando su imagen y vio como su brazo parecía un pedazo de carne quemada con carne.

Debía escapar, estaba exhausto y no sabia que le habían hecho. Ellos planeaban matarlo, no importaba si era como ellos solo el hecho de ser diferente era causa de esto...vio como a un lado un hombre volvía acercarse a el, y entonces las luces que siempre estaban cegándolo se apagaron.

— **Te sacaremos, Allen Walker** — dijo una voz, escuchó los grilletes caer y entonces sintió su peso caer sobre alguien, cuando se encendieron las luces estaba solo aun atado.

«¿Me estoy volviendo loco?» pensó apretando los labios.

El escozor de las lágrimas lo cegaron por un momento, no dejaría ver su dolor y entonces vio al grupo de científicos mirarlo detenidamente, anotando sobre sus tablas de informe con sus ojos ocultos tras el reflejo de los lentes ávidos por lo que podía ofrecer a su "loco experimento".

«No ante ellos» pensó, sabia que si mostraba una debilidad, agarrarían cualquier pedazo de su alma y la destrozarían, no confiaría nada a otro ser humano que podía ser su perdición.

La luz titilo, el foco se apagó y como si fuese en cámara lenta, vio como los cuerpos en batas blancas caían de uno en uno, con cada apagado una víctima nueva, luego en medio de ellos vio una figura que caminaba entre ellos.

Cuando el apagón se prolongo solo escucho el golpe seco de un cuerpo, escucho como algo de vidrio se quebraba, cuando volvió la luz entrecerró los ojos y abriendo los ojos sorprendido miro como ante el estaba la única razón por la que había decidido luchar.

— **¿Creíste que me olvidaría de ti?** —sintió su mano sobre su rostro, sus brazos caer de sus ataduras y la insensibilidad de sus miembros, pero lo mejor de todo era el calor de aquellas cálidas manos alrededor de él— **Eres mio, Allen. No dejare que nadie me arrebaten lo que es mio...**

Allen solo sonrío dejándose caer en las brumas del sueño y la suave voz que lo llevaba en brazos arrastrándolo lejos de los gritos de dolor en la calma del sueño con la esperanza de que todo aquello solo haya sido una pesadilla.

 **xxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, chicos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Notte, Buona Sera, Buon Giorno!**

 **Lady Seijuro, aquí está tu regalo espero te guste y gracias por comentar esta pequeña historia XD**

 **Por cierto estaré publicando poco, pero si Dios me permite cada fin de semana, un capitulo a las historias mas comentadas xD**

 **Arrivederci! Hasta pronto!**


	11. Ilusión

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 017–Peonia (Matrimonio o vida feliz)**

 **N.A.: a Lady Seijuro aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo y por tus comentarios aquí tienes tu chapter.**

 **Palabras: 833 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 11: "Ilusión"**

El sonido de voces celestes era como un canto a los oídos, estaba de pie ante el un blanco lugar, la luz del sol caía sobre las bancas de madera alrededor y el viento movía las cortinas de seda en las ventanas, vio en la puerta la imagen envuelta en las telas blancas que ocultaban con un velo a la novia que esperaba.

Sus latidos se desbocaron anhelando ver pronto a la novia que haría de su vida una completa felicidad.

Los asientos estaban llenos de personas que conocía, pero que ignoraba porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura que sostenía el ramo entre sus manos y tal vez, este sueño fuera una visión de lo que podría tener en el futuro.

Vio a la novia dejar a un lado su ramo, pudo ver una siniestra sonrisa y Entonces, todo cambio.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas se apagó, aun así fijo sus ojos en la mujer que haría de su vida la felicidad cuyo rostro desconocía y escuchó horrorizado los gritos de dolor de los asistentes a la boda, estaba preocupado por saber que un día que podría ser de felicidad, se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla.

Se volvió a mirar hacia la novia y entonces la vio a cinco pasos de él.

— **¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo, Allen?** —Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar su voz, vio como ella levantaba la mano y tomaba el velo, cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro sintió como el horror lo consumía al ver a aquella causante de todas sus desgracias y despertó.

Miró al techo, parpadeo al no reconocer siquiera el descascarado semblante del apartamento donde vivía, para ver como los velos alrededor de donde estaba, ocultaban de su vista por poco lo que parecía una mezcla entre lo victoriano y lo moderno en una perfecta sincronía en colores tan contradictorios, pero, suaves y sombríos como lo era el violeta y el rosado.

El se deslizó entre la suave seda de las sabanas, sentía su cuerpo pesado y tenía problemas para mover su brazo izquierdo y había perdido la sensibilidad de su antebrazo, vestía una camisa de manga larga, sintió el viento fresco con una necesidad de sentir su piel fresca, ansió sentir la vida que recorría este mundo en la luz del sol que una vez consideró algo netamente sobrevalorado ahora, era un reconfortante símbolo de estabilidad en medio de la oscuridad.

Arrastró los pies, siguiendo el viento y pudo ver una enorme ventana abierta, las cortinas de seda que parecían ondear en un suave movimiento mientras la luz del astro rey daba un aire de etéreo al iluminar el lugar, era realmente como si estuviera en el cielo y la ilusión de pensar que tal vez ese sueño podía ser uno hermoso o simplemente era una ilusión, le hizo pensar si esto realmente pasaba.

El sol proveniente de la gran ventana le cegó por un instante, se llevó la mano al rostro para cubrirse y cuando pudo levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada más llena de interés por parte de otro ser humano.

— **Buenos días, Allen** —dijo.

Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, ante él estaba la misma chica en un vestido ligero de color blanco con su cabello despeinado acariciado por el viento, apoyada en la baranda con sus pies descalzos, un aire de irrealidad parecía cubrir a la misma chica que lo había llevado a la perdición como si fuese un angel del cielo .

Cuando su mirada se acostumbró, la pudo ver tan distinta a la mujer manipuladora y cínica, que poco le importaban los otros. Encontrándose con una mujer hermosa, tan pacifica y por extraño que parezca con un deje de tristeza en aquellas profundidades azules, era un efecto ilusorio que solo le causó gracia.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, miles de pensamientos dando vueltas y una carcajada salio desde lo profundo de su garganta que le hizo doler su estómago, pero en su mente el caos era tanto que comenzaba a caer en la total locura.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y entonces, enfocó la visión para encontrarse en la calidez de otro cuerpo humano o eso quería creer.

— **Lo** **siento** , **no** **deseaba** **que** **esto** **te** **sucediera**.. —era una voz tan cálida y llena de compasión, quería creer y aferrarse a lo poco que tenía — **No te hubiera dejado solo, te hubiera hecho olvidarlo todo y no hubieras sufrido tanto.**

« _Matala, Allen_ » pero, así la voz fría y metódica se dejara llevar por la ira, había sobrevivido por el solo hecho de volverla a ver.

Aunque era verdad que todo aquello era su culpa y que soñar con un final feliz, nunca ocurriría y siempre seria algo tan lejano que nunca podría ver.

Sabia que era un tonto pero, por una vez, solo por ese momento su vida era feliz aunque el futuro era incierto, era feliz.

Quería creer que podía ser feliz, aunque solo fuese una ilusión.

 **xxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, chicos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Notte, Buona Sera, Buon Giorno!**

 **Lady Seijuro,**

 **Por cierto estaré publicando poco, el trabajo me muele bastante, pero si Dios me permite cada fin de semana, un capitulo a las historias mas comentadas xD**

 **Arrivederci! Hasta pronto!**


	12. Inesperado

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 005—Clavel (Estriado: Rechazo)**

 **N.A.: a Lady Seijuro aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo y por tus comentarios aquí tienes tu chapter o por cierto, si estoy mas emocionada cuando veo a Road en mi imaginación y no es tan facil describir lo que imaginas. Si un poco enamorados, pero ya Allen te dira... n_n**

 **Por cierto, comentas rápido, ¿eh?** — **perdona la demora de cuanto, ¿ 2 meses? XD**

 **Palabras: 1061 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 12: "Inesperado"**

Lavi sabía que poco esperaba de aquel reencuentro con su abuelo, por no decir que no lo habría dejado quedarse por mas de dos días y no así, tenía una semana desde que había llegado a pedir información.

No obstante, su abuelo le había dado evasivas y eso lo traía incómodo, porque solo hacia eso en caso de ser información de mayor grado una que podría relacionarlo mas con el liderato de la familia y la relación con todos los entes del gobierno que trabajaban bajo las sombras.

Algo que ataba su libertad y eso, no lo deseaba.

Aun así, si quería saber donde estaba Allen con certeza debía moverse rápidamente porque el tiempo se acababa. Aun, cuando había recibido esa llamada para averiguar aquel caso sabia que el viejo, era la fuente mas fidedigna para considerar o no un caso y siendo el su sucesor directo podía decir que tenia el derecho de acceder a esa información.

Aunque perdiera su libertad, podía decir que valía la pena si podía salvar al único amigo que realmente valoraba en este mundo oscuro en el que vivía.

— **¿Y bien, viejo?** —pregunto, sabia que estaba dando vueltas y eso no podia permitirlo por mas tiempo por ello fue directo al grano— **¿Cual es el precio?**

El anciano, miro inexpresivo su rostro y soltando el humo de su vieja pipa desvio la mirada mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

— **Tendrás que tomar las riendas del clan, si te doy esta información y aceptar el compromiso con la señorita de la familia designada** —dijo, evadiendo el apellido y aun mas el nombre de dicho personaje— **¿Estas seguro, Lavi?**

El asintio, el parche en su ojo no era cualquier cosa y mucho menos la profesión que llevaba no lo hubiese preparado para aquello. Cuando vio a Lulubell de pie en la esquina, sintió ganas de correr hasta ella y tal vez lograr solo una noche con ella.

Era una mujer rubia, de altos pechos y de hermosos ojos que cubria tras los lentes oscuros. Era una modelo, pero la extraña indiferencia que resaltaba le hacia aun mas atractiva.

 _«Tan Atraciva como ella»_ penso, cuando vino a su mente la imagen de aquella pelinegra con ojos lila. Chasqueo la lengua, al pensar en ese estupido sueño que parecia un fetiche y con su usual sonrisa se levanto con lentitud para acercarse a la mujer que posiblemente seria su prometida.

— **Hola, Lulu-chan** —comento sonriente, ella le ignoro y continuo caminando hasta acercarse al viejo e inclinarse hasta su oido para murmurar algo, se volvio para acercarse— **¿Que sucede, no piensas saludarme por los viejos tiempos?**

Ella ni siquiera lo miro, solo lo ignoro como solia hacer de niños y eso le molesto, se acerco hasta ella para agarrarla del brazo.

— **Lavi, si sigues por ese camino créeme que no regresaras** —dijo el viejo Bookman, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla y el lo miro atonito. Porque por muchas cosas que hiciera, el viejo nunca le habia dicho nada con respecto a Lulu Bell, aun asi esta vez su tono e incluso su mirada habia cambiado.

«¿ _Que habia ocurrido con su abuelo en esos años?_ » penso, trago en seco porque sabia que si se negaba al trato, no solo el perderia su red confiable de comunicación mas confiable, sino tambien a su amigo Allen.

— **¿De quien se trata?** —pregunto con seriedad, su abuelo con sus extraños ojos delineados por una sombra oscura lo miraron y supo que algo en este compromiso era una atadura de por vida.

— **Esta noche, en la fiesta de los Kamelot lo sabras** —murmuro su abuelo, este levanto y cuando habia llegado a la puerta— **Espero verte preparado para tomar esto en serio, Lavi...ahora no hay vuelta atrás**.

El asintió, eso era lo que temía porque en lo inesperado estaban sus pesadillas desde que era niño lo sabia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen queria creer en aquellas dulces palabra, pero, la realidad era otra por mucho que pensara lo mejor de otros podia tambien empezar a parecer un demente, aceptando que aquello estaba bien.

Se aparto, no queria caer en ese precipicio de locura solo ello era la solucion: la normalidad, era su salvavidas.

Su brazon izquierdo aun dolia, aun se resentia de aquello y por extraño que pareciera algo en su mente se comenzo a retorcer al pensar en aquello.

— **Alejate de mi...monstruo...tu...arruinaste mi vida** —comento, no vio el rostro de ella y no queria seguir recordando aquello y aun asi se volvio la arrincono contra la pared mirandola con todo el odio que le era posible— **Dijiste que me podrias...hacer olvidarlo todo...hazlo**.

Ella sonrío, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y le miro con un brillo de...¿Misericordia?

— **Lo lamento, Allen** —dijo, mientras le miraba sin pestañear o dudar de lo que decia sin una pizca de remordimiento— **Pero, ahora eres un objetivo y por mas que quieras volver no podras, ¿Lo entiendes?**

El quería odiarla, rechazarla, lo deseaba y aun asi...desvio la mirada, como un tonto, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo. Ella tomo su barbilla trayendo de nuevo a su rango de visión su mirada azul violeta con un brillo dorado.

Algo en ellos le era familiar, la vio sonreir y acercarse lentamente,

— **¿Intentas odiarme?** —murmuro, extendio sus labios hasta acercarse a un suspiro de los suyos— **Intentalo, ¿Quieres?**

Ella le beso, el respondio y aunque luchara contra aquello no podia evitarlo estar asi en una pared con una chica, sintiendo desde el balcon de una ventana en algun lugar del mundo el viento del oceano entre sus pieles era refrescante y enloquecedor.

 _«Lo sabes, Allen. Esto terminara matandote, ¿Lo sabes?»_ dijo aquella voz en su mente y alzando su mirada al horizonte mientras ella deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, sintio la punzada de dolor-placer para encontrarse con una oscura figura mirandole con ojos blancos junto a aquella sonrisa _siniestra_ _«Bienvenido a este mundo, A_ _llen»_

Sus latidos se desbocaron, cerro los ojos dejandose desvanecer y escuchar voces en su mente que parecian preocuparse por el.

Aun asi, escucho la siniestra carcajada que lo habia estado manteniendo cuerdo en su prision. Ya tenia forma y eso realmente no le gustaba porque le recordaba a lo que su padre adoptivo "Mana Walker" le habia dicho: _«Escucho voces, veo a alguien que suele hablarme y si tu lo escuchas ten por seguro que tratara de matarte, Allen»_

 _«No podras escapar, Allen»_ eso fue lo ultimo que escucho.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Minna!**

 **Dios les bendiga, aquí escribiendo mis historias y pues terminando en este momento las historias posibles y adelantando las otras perdonen que este mes me haya demorado mas de lo usual.**


	13. La boca del lobo

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 018. Rodondentros : Peligro**

 **N.A.: a Lady Seijuro aquí esta mi recompensa por tardanza XD**

 **Palabras: 1515 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 13: "La Boca del Lobo"**

La tensión en el comedor era palpable, por supuesto quien hubiese esperado que aquella extraña tuviese familia y que también le miraran desconcertados por verle allí, ademas la presentación de ella tampoco es que ayudara.

 _Un par de días antes..._

Después de aquel día, Road había decidido que tenia que permanecer en cama y por supuesto estaban lo suficientemente ocupados a tal punto que muchas veces quedaba exhausto de no comer, ella le traía la comida e incluso evitaba que otras personas entraran a su habitación. Por supuesto, ya no era lo mismo por alguna extraña razón le encantaba sus rechazos e incluso también sus miradas frías

Era insistente, realmente lo era.

Allen trataba de apartarla de si, nunca lo logró porque o terminaban en la ducha, la cama, el suelo o en donde mas se le ocurriera porque su extraña y horrible obsesión lo arrastraba a aquella actitud de desesperado.

Se llevo las manos al rostro, entonces recordó su brazo que por aquella mujer que lo distraía había olvidado lo horrible que era y ademas estaba ese horrible tatuaje o lo que fuese en su cuerpo que realmente odiaba.

Apretó los dientes, a su mente en aquellos momentos de soledad venían los recuerdos de aquellos días en la cámara de tortura y por así decirlo, ella llegaba en ese instante, haciendo olvidarle todo entre sus brazos, con sus besos e incluso con su extraña personalidad que parecía la de una niña.

Pero, tras esa apariencia estaba una mujer que había visto muchas cosas y eso le causaba curiosidad por aquella parte de ella.

« _¿Se estaba enamorando de ella?_ » pensó, negó con la cabeza como si decírselo y afirmarlo con todo pudiera mantener su decisión«¡ _Jamas_!»

frunció el ceño, si estaba con ella podía decir que estaba a salvo o ¿No?

Vio a un hombre de pie ante el, con un cigarrillo mirándole con una sonrisa y cabello laceo.

—Así **que eres tu la causa que ella no salga de aquí, ¿eh?** —comento, exhalo humo caminando hacia el y sintiendo una extraña aversión se recostó contra la baranda del balcón— **No te asustes chico, no te haré daño...ademas, ella me haría pedazos si toco alguno de sus juguetes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tyki.**

Extendió su mano, algo que reacio acepto y que comenzó a ser su pesadilla. Porque al momento de tocarlo y ver que no lo soltaba vio los colmillos del hombre con una sonrisa.

El carcajeo, lo que le causo al hombre desconcierto.

— **¿Esperabas asustarme con eso?** —le dijo, realmente podía decir que el miedo a la muerte de había esfumado en aquellos momentos por extraño que pareciera ella le había enseñado algo que nunca había pensado usar en su vida: Fe—Inténtalo **mejor, ¿Quieres?**

El pelinegro, sonrió altivo y cuando miro al suelo vio que lo atravesaban para terminar en el salón principal del que no tenia idea.

— **¿Y que te parece esto, chico?** —dijo el hombre, para Allen había sido extraño y aun así sonrió, lo que hizo que el hombre se inclinara hasta el para mirarlo mejor— _Estaba muy cerca de lo normal_ —para molestia de Allen— **Eres realmente extraño y entretenido, ¿Sera por eso que Road no se aburre de ti?**

Culpando al hombre idiota por haberlo hecho salir, uno de aquellos extraños le miro con odio y que su escalofrió le había anunciado que era el padre de Road, por supuesto no creía en que su hija fuese a estar con alguien como el y eso lo enojo, pero, no importaba porque al final llego ella alejándolos de ellos después de presentarlo como suyo.

Ahora, regresando a la Cena y vestido de Esmoquin sentado al lado de ella en la mesa, sentía peligro, por todas partes vio una jarra llena de Rododendros en la mesa de la esquina como un anuncio de la fatalidad que podría suceder.

Y fue allí, donde le anunciaron que estaban invitados por obligación a ir a aquella fiesta en el primer piso. Trago en seco, se vio al espejo lleno de marcas en su cuerpo que por extraño que pareciera siempre lo había trabajado lo suficiente como para evitar excederse en peso y en ese caso después de aquello...su mano aun estaba entumecida, le era difícil colocarse el traje, cuando sintió los dedos de ella recorrer su piel.

— **¿Ne, Allen?** —deslizo su mano por su pecho— **¿Necesitas ayuda?**

El sonrió, la miro con fijeza para ver gratamente como la sorprendía y deslizaba su mano por un costado para tomar la camisa blanca de mangas largas para deslizarla con dificultad por su brazo izquierdo.

— **Si, ahora...necesito...un incentivo por haberme tratado como tu sirviente** —dijo, no sabia en que momento se había comenzado a parecer como ella y vio un sonrojo, disfrutaba torturarla hasta que cediera— **creo que sera suficiente que me ayudes con el resto.**

Ella sonrió, le solía gustar su contraataque y aunque sabia que era un peligro que estuviera allí no importaba porque valía la pena, ya realmente no sabia porque lo hacia solo lo hacia, para ver que le provocaba mas felicidad que su vida rutinaria y normal.

Cuando terminaron, bajaron a la fiesta para encontrarse con una gran aglomeración de empresarios y mezclándose en la fiesta, sintió que se soltaba de entre sus dedos los de ella, luego sintió como lo arrastraban lejos de allí llevándolo a un lado del lugar.

— **¡Allen!** —exclamo, su voz le era familiar miro a contra luz para encontrarse con su amigo, aquel pelirrojo que solía trabajar con el, no recordaba su nombre...— **¡Estas a salvo! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! Te estuve buscando por varios días y por fin te encuentro, ¿como terminaste aquí?**

Tenia la oportunidad de huir con Lavi, allí estaba su amigo y por tanto podía decirle la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Podría esconderlo y...¡No!, no podía permitir que su amigo estuviera en peligro por culpa suya y de su estupidez, ademas aquellos hombres que lo mantuvieron en prisión también podrían querer usarlo y hacerle daño como lo hicieron con el, por tanto debía mentir.

Ademas, no quería alejarse de Road por mucho que la tentación de huir le alentaba a moverse. Pero, mirando por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo pudo percartarse de algo y era como Road en la multitud sonreía como una dama de sociedad, por un instante pudo ver como le miraba retándolo a escapar.

Pero, lo que mas hizo temer por Lavi fue la muda advertencia con su dedo indice sobre el cuello con la que le decía: _"Calla o muere"_

—Discúlpame **, pero...no te recuerdo** —dijo, resignado fingiendo no saber de que hablaba y apretando los puños para retener toda su frustracion. No podía condenar a Lavi a esto y por ello decidió aquella jugada— **¿Tu quien eres? Sabes mi nombre, si, pero no soy quien buscas y si me disculpas tengo que volver con mi ama...**

Lo ultimo lo dijo con los dientes apretados mientras se alejaba de la ultima ruta de escape para dirigirse hasta ella, quien estaba dándole sutiles ceñas para llegar a un lugar, su balcón personal escondido tras las cortinas de uno de los ventanales.

— **Bien hecho, Allen** —dijo, el apretó los labios y miro su pose indiferente pero con la tristeza característica que ocultaba, vio como se acercaba para esconderlos tras las cortinas, vio al pelirrojo pasar sintió su cuerpo pegado al suyo para ver su sonrisa suave— **No creo que quieras que ese chico caiga aquí, sabes que mi familia es primero y no me importaría terminar con otra de las hojas de la historia, aunque tenga un futuro prometedor...**

— **¡No te metas con el!** —exclamo el, vio entonces algo que no se había percatado. El verdadero peligro no era ella, ni siquiera su familia alguien estaba detrás del pelirrojo pendiente de algo mas y entonces supo que ella se refería al hombre— **Yo...**

Ella sonrío, para luego arrastra su rostro hasta el de ella y besarle, desesperado la agarro para acercarse mas y sentirla cerca, solamente la soltó una sola vez, para sentir sus labios sobre su cuello,

 _«El verdadero peligro, ¿No seras tu?»_ le dijo aquella voz, sintió el aire pesado, miro la ventana y dejo caer una lagrima. Podía entender el porque ella siempre parecía llamar al peligro, los suyos eran su prioridad y por ello lo trajo, sabia que seria un riesgo tener a un humano suelto con aquellas heridas, ademas de la extraña cosa en su cuerpo que le hacia tener una recuperación mas acelerada de lo normal.

¿Realmente podía decir que no seria un verdadero problema para sus amigos?

La vio beber, ella se hacia un objetivo para evitar que los otros fuesen atacados y por ello, hacia cosas como esa tan osadas que la hacían un blanco para aquellos dementes.

 _Hazte un Objetivo, para que no vean lo que realmente haces_.

Cerro los ojos y la abrazo mas cerca, era una mujer fuerte que tras la fachada de crueldad e indiferencia ocultaba lo que hacia por amor. Si había sido capaz de ir a buscarle, entrando a la boca del lobo, porque no podría pensar en que ahora mismo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Chicos, aquí tienen dos capítulos**

 **Espero os guste y son equivalente a 4 capítulos que de 500 palabras podía decirse que hay las suficientes XD**

 **buenos nos vemos la próxima!**


	14. Precognición

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 19-violetas (Simplicidad y la delicadeza)**

 **N.A.: a Lady Seijuro aquí esta mi recompensa por tardanza XD**

 **Palabras: 1155 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 14: "precognición "**

Lavi podía sentir la decepción de haber encontrado a su amigo, se había extraviado entre los oscuros pasillos de la mansión de los Kamelot y en las que un "Allen" que desconocía estaba en aquella fiesta, parecía un poco desgastado, tenia un aire de resignación que nunca había visto en el inocente y positivo Allen Walker ayudante del bufet.

Algo no estaba bien, mientras daba paso tras paso sabiendoélue esa era la noche en que toda su libertad terminaría.

El no habría podido ver a Allen, sino hubiese decidido cumplir las peticiones de su abuelo. Odiaba aquello, ese mundo en el que todo era tan falso como lo era la paz mundial que muchos proclamaban.

Se acerco a un balcón, sabia que siempre seria observado y mas cuando estaba en aquel lugar del que muchos años había huido atrás. Vivir de forma sencilla, tan simple como los demás no siempre habría sido la elección de su abuelo o del clan Bookman, pero era la suya una sola sin que nadie tuviese que intervenir, ni su clan, ni su posición social solo el como persona.

La casa de los Kamelot, había sido la primera en conocer y ya conocía a la heredera de la familia y a su hermano. De por si, este mundo nunca quiso verlo como algo que debía conocer.

Apretó los puños, sabia que debía acercarse hasta los aposentos de su abuelo y el sabia, que aunque vivieran en una época moderna siempre mantendrían las costumbres que dieron inicio al primer miembro del clan Bookman.

— **¿Porque esta sucediendo esto?** —se pregunto con la cabeza entre sus manos, era cruel saber que estos grilletes de costumbres lo ataban arrastrándolo a las sombras, se volvió no podía vivir con ese arrepentimiento y encontraría la manera de regresar a Allen a la normalidad de su vida, no quería que el también estuviera en este mundo que podría cambiar lo bueno de su amigo.

Vio solo en sus vagos recuerdos la sonrisa de su amigo, la luz del sol colarse por la ventana y la sonrisa de Lou fa, los dias trajinados que pasaban en el bufet con los casos nuevos, eran cosas que atesoraría porque no volverían jamás.

Los dias en que volaba sobre su moto, sin solo la preocupación de pagar el alquiler o estar pendiente de los trabajos atrasados.

Lavi levanto la mirada al cielo, si anhelo mucho tiempo aquella simplicidad con la que vivía el resto de la humanidad sin saber que muchos tomaban la responsabilidad de aquellas vidas que ignoraban las consecuencias, dejando tras ello incluso su humano corazón

Era hora de afrontar las consecuencias de su decisión, lamentaba dejar de lado a la joven Lou fa, era poco experimentada y aun así, era una chica buena. Suponía que ella lo olvidaría, como lo hacia el resto del mundo cuando desaparecía, después de todo el era solo una hoja en el gran libro del clan Bookman.

— **Lavi, ya es hora** —la voz del anciano lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volvió para ver de pie a su abuelo y líder del clan Bookman aunque la verdad ahora que este pasara todas las responsabilidades a sus manos todo cambiaría de ser posible, pero allí estaba la sombra del mundo que ahora debía abrazar con todas sus fuerzas.

Caminaron por el pasillo, sin ninguna represalia o intento de nadie de interrumpir su clandestina sucesión en medio de la fiesta llena de nobles que bullía en el primer piso.

El anciano abrió las puertas dobles, allí sentado estaba Lord Kamelot y también estaba otros hombres allí que le veían con fijeza, aunque la única cara conocida era la de Lady Lulu Bell que vestía un ceñido vestido negro y su mirada oculta tras sus usuales lentes oscuros.

— **Aquí esta, podemos comenzar esta pequeña fiesta** —dijo Lord Kamelot, entonces se volvió para ver como las puertas se abrían para dar paso a la figura de una joven señorita que vestía de forma elegante y a su lado, estaba el recién nombrado Fiscal del Distrito.

 _«¿Que rayos estaba pasando?»_ pensó mientras miraba a los sujetos alrededor suyo y la puerta se cerraba dando comienzo a aquel aquelarre de manipuladores que lo atarían a aquella vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen no sabia que decir, realmente mientras sus pestañas se tambaleaban en un adormecedor estado como si flotara mientras caía sintiendo que unos brazos le rodeaban sintiéndose seguro de que estaría a salvo. Por lo que solo se dejo caer en las sombras, como si cayera en un colchón de plumas tan suaves que no supo porque el aroma era suave y sutil.

Cuando Allen despertó miro el lugar, a su lado estaba dormida una Road con sus pestañas oscuras sobre sus mejillas resaltando su palidez junto a la delicadeza que demostraba en sociedad y que poseía aun siendo lo que era tras la fachada delicada de una mujer normal.

Alejarlo de quienes mas amaba, era una cuestión no solo de egoísmo al verlo mejor, sino también de seguridad para ella y su familia, pero también para aquellos que se vieran involucrados.

La simplicidad con la que vivían a pesar de estar en medio de aquel lujo, lo perturbaba aunque la voz e incluso la imagen que le seguía a todos lados era mas molesta y aunque se había acostumbrado a ello, sabia que algo no andaba bien porque en aquel momento en medio del aroma a violetas de la habitación donde ahora yacía con aquella persona cuya antigüedad sobrepasaba el orden natural algo parecía familiar.

Aunque, no podía decir aquello.

Porque en un tiempo, la humanidad llegaba a vivir incluso los 900 años y eso era decir mucho. Aun, hoy sabia que este mundo tenia secretos como el de aquella mujer que la humanidad desconocía y que por extraño que parezca le pareció mejor que desconociera porque siendo sinceros, los humanos destruían todo aquello que estuviera fuera de sus estándares e incluso que los superara.

Allen salio de la cama, estaba mareado y se levanto sintiendo por extraño que pareciera que debía salir como si alguien le llamara, con cada paso que daba estaba pesado suponiendo que lo que hacia tenia sentido alguno.

— **¿Quien esta allí?** —murmuro a la oscuridad, sabia que algo en el aire no estaba bien y allí en medio de las sombras apareció una sonrisa siniestra y tan blanca como la del gato Cheschire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aquella cuya sed de sangre era realmente abrumadora— **¿Quien eres?**

El chico de cabello castaño, sonrío y luego su cabello cambio a un tono rubio mientras que en su piel la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su frente y también por sus muñecas, dejando tras ellas un estigma en cada zona para ver en aquellos ojos una terrible precognicion.

— **Mi nombre es Wisely** —respondió y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al momento en que la sangre dejo de deslizarse y en su lugar apareció una ropa blanca cubriéndolo mientras las puntas de sus dedos se conectaban unas con otras— **y quiero hablar contigo, Allen.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Chicos, Dios les bendiga, senti que este capitulo estaba corto así que me sentí un poco extrañada por ello.**

 **Creo que le falto sazón** — **prueba la sopa** — **tal vez le falto algo y no recuerdo por ello, perdonen que no sienta que en mis escritos no estoy dando lo mejor T.T**


	15. Despertar

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, Alma x Kanda, Cross x Klaud, Marie x Miranda**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer** **,** **despu** **é** **s de todo es un desliz,** **¿** **No?** **¿** **Que habr** **í** **a de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Numero: 025-Dondiegos (Esperanzas Perdidas)**

 **N.A.: Agradezco a SetsukaChoi, que bueno que te haya interesado y más si nació de una manera espontánea y de una forma extraña, al leer el reto ese día solo había pensado en que cada Flor sería un capitulo sin pensar y solo lo hice XD y ya estamos a la mitad porque son 30 flores, asi que** **¡** **chan, chan chan! .O. / pr** **ó** **ximos episodios pendientes XD**

 **Palabras: 2000 aprox. No se pueden quejar, 4 capítulos XD**

 **Capítulo 15: "Despertar"**

Los gritos de dolor, salían de sus resecos labios y mientras estaba atado a grilletes reales que habían atado sus extremidades. Esta era la realidad, aun con el líquido pegajoso que corría por su cuello, sus muñecas e incluso las laceraciones que le habían hecho.

Su abuelo, lo había traído aquí por un propósito y cuando vio a la chica del brazo del nuevo Fiscal, algo en él se removió porque era la misma que lo había mordido en sus su cuello y tan cerca de el que era imposible aquello, pero, ¿Era realmente aquello un sueño?

Pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos un reconocimiento, algo que lo hizo estremecer y en guardia miro a todos a su alrededor.

— **¿Qué te pasa chico parchado?** —dijo el hombre con el cigarro, exhalando el humo y mirándole con burla— **¿tienes miedo?**

El miro a cada una de las personas, su abuelo tan en calma se había colocado al lado de la mesa donde estaba Lord Kamelot, miro a los otros que estaban sentados y como Lulu Bell simplemente bebía de su copa, sin prestar atención alguna a la situación él se sentía acorralado con todos esos ojos fijos en él, trago en seco.

Se sentía como una presa siendo rodeada por peligrosos depredadores y entonces, pudo ver a la chica que estaba en la puerta, ahora tan cerca y oliendo su cuello, sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás.

— **Al parecer tiene miedo, ¿Él sabe sobre** **"** **Eso** **"** **?** —dijo ella, mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre su cuello, él se apartó mirando al viejo Bookman cuyos ojos se veían grises tan inusuales del color negro que solía ver en ellos, era como si: " _Mirara, sin ver_ _"_ pensó, sabía que debía ser cauteloso con visitar a su abuelo, porque si venia siempre estaba expuesto a un ataque y deslizando su mano hasta su chaqueta para sacar su arma, palideció al no sentirla— **¿Buscabas esto?**

Se volvió para ver su Beretta en manos de aquella pelinegra con brillos oscuros en sus tirabuzones que caían alrededor de su rostro y del que podía dar fe, no haber tocado o disfrutado.

Había sido usado, algo que nunca le había ocurrido y defendiéndose golpeo la Beretta para que en un arco en el aire la tomara en una de sus manos. Su entrenamiento con las fuerzas rusas e israelí le servirían en aquel momento.

— **Es inusualmente rápido** —dijo ella, el. apuntó el arma contra ella y fija su mirada en aquella emboscada, sabía que tenía una oportunidad y ahora debía moverse—... **¿Está pasando por la transición?, tiene esa esencia inusual...**

Lavi estaba agitado, ellos estaban tan tranquilos mientras el amenazaba sus vidas con aquella arma y fue entonces cuando sintió un golpe en el pecho, el dolor fue indescriptible al ver una asquerosa sustancia de los labios de aquel hombre, solo pudo ver un borrón al frente cuando recibió ese golpe.

Sintió mareo, se agarró el pecho y su respiración se hizo pesada; la desorientación y la falta de control sobre su cuerpo, provocaban un sudor frío.

— **No luches, ¿ok?** **—** dijo ella levantado su barbilla y mirándolo con reverencia e incluso afecto— **Como Bookman, eres uno de los nuestros y eres el candidato perfecto para albergar toda "La Historia", que conlleva ese deber. Además... Esta noche, sino mañana terminará todo.**

Sintió la oscuridad caer mientras le envolvían unos suaves brazos y al recuperarse, encontrarse atado para luego ver a la chica de ojos lilas, su sonrisa suave mientras que sus manos cruzadas.

— **Hasta que por fin despertaste, ¿eh Lavi?** —le dijo, bajo la luz tenue su cabello largo suelto y un vestido negro corto parecido a una bata de encaje, dejando sus piernas al descubierto y sus pies descalzos tocando una alfombra blanca sobre el suelo— **Es mi turno de ayudarte, para que salgas de esa mentira a la que llamas "libertad".**

Ella se acercó, deslizando sobre su piel su dedo e incrustando sus uñas sobre su piel haciendo que su sangre se deslizara caliente sobre el y provocando un dolor que hizo vibrar su cuerpo, como si se partiera en miles de pedazos, como si cada célula sufriera una agonía sin igual que perforaba su alma.

La agonía era terrible, sintió como perdía el conocimiento y luego unos labios sobre los suyos deslizando un líquido entre ellos que sediento sin prestar un mínimo de atención bebió con deleite. Ella lo torturaba, dolía como el calor más abrasador y sentir sobre su piel las mordidas de aquella mujer, lo hacían sentir tanto dolor pero sin darse cuenta se había estado negando una realidad que se escondía tras su vida: No era humano.

El quizás lo sabía, tal vez su afición al tiempo de la noche para sus investigaciones, la inusual maratón sexual que solía tener con las chicas e incluso, también sus extraños dotes como memorizador, aunque admirables eran sobrenaturales y eso le hacía dudar incluso de su humanidad, provocándole a un mas dolor saber que todo lo que suponía era real, era su decisión jamás lo había sido.

A veces veía a los seres humanos, luchar contra muchas cosas y una de esas, era luchar contra lo que estaba en el cielo. Él se burlaba de todos aquellos que tenían una fe tan ciega, que no veía realmente que aquellas personas confiaban y ahora, en su mente comenzaba una risa histérica que le hacía ver su equivocación.

La humanidad, muchas veces decidía sufrir por su cuenta y cuando se daban cuenta de ello, solían echarle la culpa a otros evadiendo su propia responsabilidad.

 _"Típico Adán y Eva" pensó_ con ironía.

Mientras veía el pasado, uno que decidió que no quería volver a vivir y en el que él se vio infeliz, no se dio cuenta de la vida que podría haber disfrutado; que decidió no saber nada e incluso dejar de lado al clan, sin saber las responsabilidades que caían sobre ellos durante…¿Cuánto tiempo?

El clan había estado tanto tiempo, como la Historia de la humanidad y aun así, él había escuchado, leído e incluso estado preparado para aquello, solo para dejarlo por algo tan efímero como lo que creía que era: "Libertad"; tenía que aceptar esta realidad, ya no soportaba seguir mintiéndose.

Dejo caer su cuerpo ante el dolor, dejo atrás una mortalidad que nunca poseyó y también, la humanidad que pensó poseer. Sintió como se desvanecían los dientes de ella de su piel, luego se sumió en una profunda tranquilidad que no había sentido y era como si se hubiese reprimido durante mucho tiempo de aquello.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lenalee sabía que estar desangrando a Bookman era parte de su transición, así podía albergar el poder que poseía y que heredaría en el momento de la sucesión, por supuesto su abuelo el viejo Bookman había estado proporcionándole una copa de sangre que ella bebía y que no tragaba, solo la deslizaba entre sus labios para que el bebiera, cuando sentía la sed minar las fuerzas del pelirrojo.

Su determinación era de admirar, si solo fuese humana tal vez podría ayudarle y aun así, todo este tiempo su mundo aquel que había creado con su hermano cuando aún vivía como mortal, se desvaneció por la codicia de saber cuáles eran los ingredientes necesarios para obtener aquella sustancia para matar lo desconocido, sin importar que en el proceso muriesen inocentes.

Ese día, cuando irrumpieron en su casa y la habían arrastrado del cabello trayéndola a ver a su hermano, quien se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, al escoger entre la destrucción del mundo y su hermana, el deseaba ayudarla pero comprendía que no debía.

Le había rogado a su hermano que destruyera muchas veces aquello por lo que estaba trabajando, pensando que podría ayudar a la humanidad, cuando solo había logrado que esta hiciera más daño lo que atenazo su corazón y cuando se sintió atenazada al ver como lo atrapaban en su trabajo, aquel hombre que parecía un cardenal, para incumplir su palabra matándolos a ambos uno ante el otro.

Al final, él había trabajado para ellos sin inmutarse de nada y lo habían hecho trabajar hasta la muerte, ella lo sabía porque lo vio morir ante sus ojos mientras se desangraba y ella solo esperaba la venganza, porque aquel grupo de fanáticos solo le habían dejado ver que no había esperanza en ese momento y que el mundo estaba lleno de aquellos tipos de seres egoístas que solo deseaban el poder sobre los demás.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se volvió rápidamente en alerta hacia el pelirrojo y mirando alrededor sintió una energía abrumadora. En guardia mirando a todos lados se volvió para ver al pelirrojo, se le hacía agua la boca el solo pensar que podía beber a placer de el sin ningún problema, pero odiaba tener que obligarle a esto.

Odiaba las ataduras, tanto como ella y eso le hacía más vulnerable a él, quien se había alejado del clan por propia voluntad y que no deseaba caer en lo que él llamaba Su oscuro mundo pero, siempre sabía que regresaría a él, porque pertenecía allí. Entonces, vio como la lampara titilaba y se apagaba sola, se volvió para mirar atrás y ver un color rojizo alrededor de aquel pelirrojo.

— **¿Quieres beber?** —escucho su voz vibrar, trago en seco y sintió su piel cosquillear, sonrío por fin había terminado aquella tortura porque por fin había terminado— **Suéltame…**

Alzo su rostro y pudo ver como el parche se deslizaba de su rostro, vio la sangre que había estado deslizándose de sus heridas regresar a él, mientras esas heridas se cerraban; una sonrisa se avisto en sus labios dejando expuestos sus colmillos e incluso su instinto le indicaba que era de respeto aquel hombre.

Sintió sus latidos desbocarse al ver su ojo esmeralda y donde había estado el parche en un color rojizo, como si algo antiguo despertara y vio su mirada distante, tan distinto del hombre agonizante, que gritaba por el dolor que se infligía el mismo al no aceptar su inhumanidad.

El simplemente peinaba su cabello rojo como el fuego, sabía que el hambre era palpable en el aire y se acercó hasta él, mirándola con una frialdad tan distante del humano deseoso de hacia unas semanas sintió un escalofrío de anticipación.

— **Doy libremente, aliméntese lord Bookman** —dijo ella, dejando su cuello expuesto tan vulnerable como en aquel entonces cuando su hermano moría frente a ella, sin esperanza de saber que sucedería con ella.

— **¿Porque me temes ahora?** —dijo el, lanzándola contra la blanca alfombra su aliento sobre su piel y sus labios deslizarse sobre su cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos para acercarla más a ella y reteniendo con su recién descubierta fuerza sus manos — **Eres realmente divertida, solo usarme como alimento me hizo desear encontrarte…ahora, solo tengo una cosa por hacer.**

Ella vio el espejo sobre ellos, su rostro sonrosado su cabello negro desperdigado como una hermosa sabana alrededor de su rostro, mientras sentía un pinchazo sobre su cuello y mirando como aquel blanco se teñía en un rojo tan carmesí que la hizo girar con una mezcla de agonía-placer.

Luego vio como se levantaba dejando su cuello abierto, el había incrustado sus uñas ahora largas en su piel sentía su sangre deslizarse por debajo y por primera vez vio como un par de alas que comenzaron a oscurecerse se extendían tras la espalda de él.

Vio como el solo miraba su sangre expuesta y dejando que su mirada se acomodará a lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que el hacia aquello, de lo que podría sentir culpa, decidida le daría la bienvenida a su mundo.

— **Bienvenido a casa, Lavi** — murmuró al ver como sus ojos volvían de su tono rojizo al pozo esmeralda y las alas desaparecían dejando solo plumas oscuras sobre el contraste blanco y rojo.

Por fin había despertado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La sonrisa de aquel rubio solo le trajo desconcierto, pero no le agradaba ver a aquel macabro ser venir solo cuando Road estaba dormida y no estando presente, el sabía que aquello era una estrategia para ver quien seria el vencedor.

Después de todo había estado en un bufet fe abogados que eran como lobos en un juicio, aunque fuese un auxiliar había sido entrenado por el actual fiscal y también por el dolor con aquellos hombres.

"¿ _Que podría hacerle?_ " pensó, la noche era fría y podía decir que aquel siniestro ser buscaba algo diferente a lo que veía en la superficie. Al mirarlo con fijeza, algo que no se percató y que creía que era un mito era la claridad con la que la luz de la luna revelaba los senderos en la oscuridad, pudo ver tras el unas alas extendidas como si se elevarán al cielo.

Parpadeo, se fijó de nuevo y no vio nada miro con determinación a aquel intruso.

— **Es bueno verte sin Road encima** —comento, girando alrededor de el y observando con interés — **Me he preguntado, ¿porque ella estaría tras de un humano y más cuando este ha sido usado por la orden?**

El mismo también se preguntó aquello, sintió el frío colarse por aquel lugar arrastrando algunas flores arrancadas por el viento que comenzarian a morir lentamente y vio como el rubio de piel cenicienta, se inclinaba tomando uno de aquellas flores.

— **Lo usual, era dejar morir a sus víctimas y por supuesto utilizarlos hasta que la agonía, les hiciera suplicar hasta la muerte** —el miraba con atención los pétalos multicolores de aquella flor y con una frialdad, mérito de muchos científicos volvió la vista a el — **Tu eres como esta flor, tienes una particularidad interesante es que en la misma planta pueden darse flores de diferentes colores simultáneamente, e incluso una flor individual puede estar salpicada de varios colores. Otro de los fenómenos que presenta es el cambio de color. Por ejemplo, en la variedad amarilla, a medida que la planta madura, puede producir flores que cambien gradualmente al rosa oscuro. Del mismo modo, las flores blancas pueden cambiar al violeta claro.**

Tenía una sensación al pensar que le hablaba de flores y a la vez, le hablaba sobre el.

— **No eres ignorante a lo que quise decir, tu eres igual que esa flor —** le dijo sonriente — **puedes ser tan colorida como esa flor y terminar en los colores más oscuros como lo hacen ellas, después de todo los seres humanos tienen un corazón lleno de maldad, ¿No crees?**

— **No, no lo creo** — dijo, Wisely sorprendido miro al chico quien apretaba los puños — **Road es una prueba de ello, y muchas personas que conozco, puede que se aprovechen de mucha gente, pero no significa que no harían lo que sea por quienes aman, además, ¿Que te diferencia del resto de humanos si actúas como ellos viviendo en la ignorancia del limitado conocimiento que poseen?**

Aunque había esperado hacer perder la esperanza a aquel juguete, tras la fachada de inocencia había un corazón fuerte, tan lleno de fe, aun sabiendo que este mundo era oscuro y aún sabiendo que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

En sus ojos veía algo que buscaba y era convencerlo, de que perdiera las esperanzas, aquellas que parecían golpear su cerebro y molesto con ello, se levantó, aunque había visto el interés desmesurado de Road por él, quería encontrar su inusual manera de mantenerse aun en medio del dolor que la orden le infringió a su cuerpo y tal vez su mente también.

Tal vez, podrían tomar de sus memorias algún detalle y podía darle algo, pero cuando intentaba leer su mente, había algo que parecía una peligrosa barrera, tan distinto de la primera vez que lo vio, en el bufet de abogados con su hermano-padre, en apuros llevando una carpeta a uno de los abogados y con ello llevando sus pensamientos optimistas.

Pero, además de que Road le había mordido había algo diferente y era parecido a la flor en sus manos, solo dejaba ver su esplendor en las horas correctas y en el momento preciso.

Tal vez, podía ser útil para el ritual del lago y entonces, si podía albergar cualquier cosa en su cuerpo ¿No podría albergar al Conde?

Después de todo no lo habían intentado todo, usar a una víctima de la orden y que además había sido mordido por uno de ellos, tal vez funcionará y…

" _Olvidare que trataste de usar a Allen sin mi permiso..._ " la voz de Road en su mente le decía que era mejor terminar con eso.

" _Por el momento_ " pensó mirando como ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico y una visión vino a su mente, no, estaba equivocado, era un recuerdo.

Estaba la misma situación, solo que en este caso era diferente ante el estaba el Conde en su cuerpo con la misma sonrisa, mirando a Road con la misma emoción, se traspuso la imagen de un hombre albino quien sostenía a Road, luego le miraba con sus ojos dorados llenos de burla.

— ** _Ves demasiado, sabiduría..._** —le dijo aquella voz, el parpadeo y miro de nuevo al chico que parecía querer huir de ella, mientras esta hacia un mohín.

Extrañamente estaba alegre, si sólo debía esperar para comenzar lo que ellos querían seria pronto ya se había dado cuenta de que algo en ese chico haría que la orden los persiguiera, después de tantos años sus extraños y diabólicos experimentos habían dado fruto. Y que mejor manera que despertar al conde de esa forma tan poéticamente dramática.

Sonrío, sabía que estaría solo en un momento y hasta entonces…solo debía esperar ya que pronto se acercaría el solsticio y entonces el conde regresaría nuevamente sobre la tierra.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Chicos, Dios les bendiga, bien deuda para muchos me falta The Dead person´s revenge ahora, pues estoy haciéndolo son las 09:30 p.m. y tengo sueño, pero deseaba entregarles este capitulo bendiciones. n.n./**


	16. Deleite

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Una Noche de placer con lo sobrenatural:**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavix Lenalee, AlmaxKanda, CrossxClaud, MariexMiranda**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Allen Walker, ayudante de un bufet de abogados se encuentra con una extraña chica que por azares del destino, termina sintiendo un enorme deseo, junto a un enorme placer…después de todo es un desliz, ¿No?¿Que habría de malo?**

 **Rompiendo así sus propios principios y dejándose llevar por el placer.**

 **Lo que no sabe, es que no es un humano…**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(^w^)!3**

 **Nombre de la tabla: Flores**

 **Nota: Aquí esta Lady Seijuro y SetsukaChoi su regalo.**

 **Numero: 014. Fresias(Acogida, protección, tranquilidad.)**

 **Palabras: 1185 aprox.**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Capitulo 16: Deleite**

Si, bien era cierto que estaba sobre una hermosa chica y que estaba en Babydoll, seria muy alentador para cualquier hombre.

Pero, Lavi heredero del clan Bookman y ahora líder actual del clan por derecho de sangre, para él no era así al ver a la mujer debajo de él.

Con su hermoso cabello negro desperdigado por el sangriento suelo causado por él.

Lo desconcertante no era la escena sangrienta, sus manos llenas del precioso líquido, sino la sonrisa en el rostro de ella y su bienvenida.

Ella extendió sus manos sobre sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo, él vio en sus ojos lilas el deseo pero también la alegría de verle.

— **Por fin, puedo hacer lo que deseaba esa noche contigo** —dijo ella, con un extraño suspiro lleno de necesidad que provocó un escalofríos por su cuerpo y su beso, lleno de necesidad que anhelaba estar con ella al sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre él.

«Mierda» pensó tratando de resistir, pero estaba cansado desde su despertar y por una vez no quería luchar cediendo por primera vez a sus instintos.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Lavi levantó la mirada y se encontró con un burlón Lord Mikk.

— **¡Maldita sea!** —reclamo con un siseo, el Noé de las bromas entró rodeo la escena y sin inmutarse buscó en un closet que no había visto un traje que lanzó sobre la cama—realmente había ignorado todo —y se volvió.

— **Lleva al chico a la cena y no me refiero a "esa" cena** —dijo con una sonrisa y una vena de ira resaltó en la cara del pelirrojo que lanzó un objeto, escuchó una risa por parte del Noé que cerró la puerta, luego la volvió a abrir — **Bienvenido, chico.**

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y el se reclinó contra el cuerpo de la mujer, soltó un suspiro.

— **Como odio las cenas** —dijo con una sonrisa y escuchó la suave risa de la vampiresa a su lado — **Terminaremos lo que comenzamos luego, ¿ok?**

Ella sonrió, le extendió un beso y se levantó trayéndola con él.

Era hora de tomar las riendas del clan y tal vez, ofrecer algunas disculpas...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El día después de su encuentro con el siniestro y soberbio Noé pelirubio que parecía vigilarlo cada vez que se volvía sentía que los vellos de la nuca se erizaban junto a un molesto escalofríos.

Un temor, había crecido gradualmente y que muchas veces solía ignorar, por supuesto viviendo en un lugar con extrovertidos seres sobrenaturales.

 _Parecía jugar al gato y al ratón, por supuesto era seguro que había dos gatos._

Por así decirlo, ahora tenía mas libertad por parte de Road y de vez en cuando disfrutaba jugar con el Noé llamado Tiky, aun más humillarlo en el Pokér.

Muchas veces, se sentía un poco mareado después de estar con Road y su brazo izquierdo ardía en llamas pero por extraño que parezca, él soñaba con que Road le daba a beber algo amargo mientras dormía.

"Es para el dolor" le solía decir, bueno eso no importaba pero cada día podía percibir cosas extrañas y eso—Con la siniestra figura a su espalda —Ya se volvía constante como si no fuera suficiente con su locura personal.

Aquella extraña familia lo habían recibido como uno de ellos, era tan frustrante querer odiarles viendo lo que había hecho La Orden por su breve relación con ellos y aún así cada día las locuras divertidas de ellos había logrado colar hasta su corazón.

Los había empezado a querer y eso había hecho que su locura pareciera "Normal" con respecto a la doble personalidad de Tyki, la locura de los gemelos o los problemas de humor de Skin Bolic, entre otros innombrables que recordaba...

«¡Rayos!, eso no se olvida...» pensó llevándose las manos a los cabellos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sí Wisely era un extraño psicótico, Sheryl desnudo era otra cosa...

Road por el contrario, se había reído de él con toda regla y luego de ello, la había visto cambiar bruscamente de humor.

Por así decirlo, era feliz en un lugar que sería una pesadilla para muchos humanos y para el era un hogar deseado, después de lo que pasó no sería extraño también tener Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Era como si ellos lo hubieran recibido como parte de su "Singular" familia.

Después de la muerte de su padre había caído con deudas, estas lo habían ahogado hasta el punto en que había tenido que trabajar en dos empleos diferentes y mientras estudiaba parcialmente, sus ingresos eran nimios, pero con ello hasta que pudo pagar todo sobrevivió.

«Sobrevivir, eso es lo que había hecho siempre » pensó.

Mirando extenderse el enorme jardín, uno que lo atraía por su exuberante belleza y múltiples flores tan singulares —Después de todo no había podido mantener si quiera una pequeña flor —No tenía tiempo en su antigua vida de caminar y disfrutar un jardín o ir al zoológico, solo los pagos de facturas era lo que rondaba su mente.

Respirar, echarse en el pasto y mirar al cielo cosas tan sencillas como esas no había hecho por estar ocupado.

Muchos habían recibido el don de disfrutar las pequeñas cosas y por todas sus preocupaciones, no respiraban con admiración aún en sus problemas podían ver soluciones.

Salio de la mansión, siguiendo su instinto adentrándose en el jardín y escuchando con atención a las aves moviéndose entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

El aroma era embriagador, cerro los ojos para sentir el sonido fresco del viento que parecía venir de alguna fuente de agua cercana y sintiendo como algo estaba detrás de él, era como la sensación viscosa de algo contaminando el perfecto ambiente.

se volvió para encontrarse con la imagen de su padre vestido con gabardina beis y una sonrisa llena de melancolía, luego giro para encontrarse con un hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos dorados.

— _ **Ven Allen y deleitate en esta locura**_ —dijo con una lúgubre voz, parpadeo una y dos veces viendo sangre en las flores, cuerpos ocultos de algunos conocidos — _ **¿Ves eso? Son a causa de esas personas...han llevado a la humanidad a ir por la maldad, como si fuese bueno ver actos de asesinato y encima de todo justifican sus persecuciones con mera defensa de la nación. Dime, Que es lo realmente quieren y te diré: Buscan paz y promueven una guerra a favor de sus intereses; te hablan de tolerancia y sino estas de acuerdo con sus opiniones, te condenan al exilio público. Son hipócritas por querer juzgar a otros, pero...¿Es que acaso ven compasión?**_

Allen vio algo que entendía, pero era confuso se sentía mareado y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sentía el cansancio haciendo presa de todos aquellos días ahora que se había relajado.

Unos brazos se envolvieron detrás de su espalda, lo llenaron de tranquilidad y sintió su aroma en el aire despejando la viscosidad de alrededor.

— **Buenos días, A~llen** —dijo su voz cantarina, él sintió alegría envolverlo en un mar de flores y como lo protegía de aquello que lo perseguía, era como la mitad de un todo.


End file.
